Kisahku
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Sakura, gadis cantik yang selalu di hampiri penderitaan dalam hidupnya, membuat ia mengalami gangguan psikologi sehingga membuat ia tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bersuara.. akankah ada kebahagiaan baginya?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna, gomen.. belum menyelesaikan fict yang satu author malah mempublish cerita baru.. yah pengisi waktu senggang..

selamat menikmati, mohon reviewnya yah, minna-san..

* * *

**Kisahku**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, dan lain-lain**

**Don't like just don't read**

* * *

"Hoy, Teme, kerjamu menghayal saja, sedang melihat apa?" Tanya pemuda _Blonde_ pada Sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang ada di kantin.

Tak menjawab, pemuda yang di panggil Teme itu malah menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Naruto—Pemuda _blonde—_tadi dengan serius dan datar. Sedikit penasaran Naruto menengokan kepalanya menghadap objek yang sedang di tunjuk Sasuke, menampakkan kerumunan siswi yang mulai berkurang dan meninggalkan sosok yang di kerumuni mereka sedari tadi seperti semut gula.

Mereka meninggalkan sosok itu sambil tertawa, menghina dan mencaci maki gadis tersebut, bagi orang yang melihat hal ini tentu saja akan segera tau apa yang terjadi, coba tengok keadaan sosok yang mereka tinggalkan, sangat berantakan dengan pecahan telur di atas kepala bersurai merah mudanya, tepung yang telah melumurinya dan bercecer di sekitar lantai tempatnya terduduk, bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang meludah kearahnya, situasi apa ini? Tentu saja cukup satu kata untuk memahaminya, _BULLY._

Yah, ini bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada teman sekelas dan mengerjainya, setidaknya jika ini aksi kejutan selamat ulang tahun tidak akan ada memar biru keunguan di pipi gadis tersebut. Anehnya sang gadis, ia tak bersuara, tak menangis, hanya berdiri dan berlalu menuju toilet wanita untuk membersihkan diri, dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. _Bully,_ Hal yang sering terjadi di _Senior High_, kehidupan remaja yang menyenangkan namun juga menegangkan.

Uchiha Sasuke—Pemuda yang di panggil Teme—oleh Naruto beberapa waktu lalu, sudah sering melihat gadis itu, Haruno Sakura sering di _bully._ Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran Sekolah bersama ketiga teman lainnya, Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara, merupakan pangeran sekolah yang paling di hormati, dan di puja, tentu saja. Siapa yang akan berani pada anak-anak dari pemilik sekolah? Jika kau ingin kena depak dari sekolah yah silahkan saja.

Kembali ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, si Sakura itu? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering memperhatikannya." Ucap Naruto cuek dan mulai menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Bukannya memperhatikan, tapi dia selalu membawa keributan di sekitanya, mau tak mau membuatku dengan sendirinya menghitung berapa menit keributan itu berlalu." Ucap Sasuke datar pada Naruto yang hampir tersedak.

"Ck, kau melakukannya? Kurang kerjaan." Balas Naruto mengejek Sasuke.

"Dan kali ini, berapa menit keributan itu berlangsung?" Tanya Neji memandang Sasuke cuek dan datar.

"15 menit." Ucap Sasuke tak kalah datar. Sementara itu Gaara yang memang sedari tadi bersama mereka terlihat seperti sedang tak memperhatikan atau memang tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis merah muda yang berlalu dalam diam tersebut.

"Hey Gaara, kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, namun tak ada yang di dapatinya kecuali kerumunan siswa yang lalu lalang untuk segera mengisi perut mereka.

"Apakah kalian pernah mendengar Haruno bersuara?" Tanya Gaara menatap sahabatnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Naruto sambil mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkomunikasi dengan Sakura.

"Apa peduliku." Ucap Sasuke acuh kemudian menghabiskan jus tomat miliknya yang memang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Neji memicingkan matanya pada Gaara yang menanyakan hal aneh.

"_Just asking_" Jawab Gaara singkat.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka, mereka segera melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan kantin dari sekolah elit ini. (Elitnya di bayangin sendiri aja yah? Author malas ngejelasinnya)

_Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu?_

_Bahwa ketika kau mulai bertanya maka sadar tak sadar kau akan mulai mencari jawabannya.._

_Dan taukah kamu? Terkadang cinta itu seperti penyakit mematikan, ketika sadar kau telah berada di stadium 4 dan skak mat, kau tak bisa lari lagi.._

**SAKURA POV**

Hay, Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku ini seorang pembohong besar. Duniaku begitu menyenangkan, dengan banyak sahabat di sekelilingku, banyak cinta dan kasih dalam setiap hariku. Aku berterima kasih pada tuhan atas hidupku. Kau percaya? Berarti kau bodoh, sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku ini seorang pembohong besar, yah setidaknya di hidup yang keras ini hanya dengan berbohong aku dapat menikmati hidup.

Kalau yang ini benar adanya.

Aku memang pembohong, tapi aku membohongi diriku sendiri bukan orang lain, membiarkan aku menjalani hidup di neraka seperti sekarang ini, di dunia ini tak ada tempat untukku, tak ada kasih untukku, aku hanyalah aku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Berbeda dengan para pangeran yang duduk dengan santainya di meja kantin sana, alangkah menyenangkan hidup seperti itu, di puja dan di hormati. Oke aku tak butuh keduanya, aku hanya ingin di hargai, itu saja, tapi sepertinya aku memang tak berharga.

**END SAKURA POV**

Semua siswa memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing, waktu istrahat telah selesai, kini saatnya berkutat dengan rumus dan literatur pelajaran yang dapat membuat otakmu bekerja secara maksimal.

Seorang gadis terlambat memasuki kelasnya di siang itu, gadis korban _bully_, menyita begitu banyak perhatian padanya, bukan tatapan kasihan melainkan tatapan membunuh dengan aura begitu mencekam, dan Sakura-nama gadis ini- malah menguap malas, terlalu biasa baginya sehingga ia mulai tak menganggap hal ini serius. Kau salah Sakura, tidakkah kau lihat siswi dan beberapa siswa di kelas ini mulai kesal dengan sikapmu yang seolah menantang? Ck,ck, gadis yang malang.

"Dari mana saja Haruno? Kau tak tau pelajaran sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit?" Tanya seorang Guru bermasker sambil memegang buku yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas mengajarkan beberapa rumus di papan tulis.

Sementara Sakura perlahan menuju bangkunya tanpa menyahut sang guru. Lagi, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berkedok teman sekelas mulai garang mendapat tanggapan Sakura yang bisa di bilang bahkan tidak menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa melanjutkan pelajaranmu." Kata Kakashi—si guru bermasker tadi—pada Sakura yang hanya membuka bukunya sesaat kemudian malah berkaca di cermin mini yang di bawanya dari rumah, mengobati luka memarnya, hanya sekedar menempelkan plester luka untuk menutupi lebam. Merasa kesal karena diabaikan Kakashi mendekat dan memukul meja Sakura kencang, membuat Sakura kaget juga beberapa siswa dan siswi lainnya yang memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menyeringai senang.

"Jangan coba mengabaikanku Nona, aku bisa melaporkanmu kepada—

Kakashi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika melihat buku Sakura yang memang sudah terisi penuh dengan jawaban dari soal yang saat ini sedang terpampang di papan tulis dengan benar, bahkan beberapa soal untuk pertemuan di 3 minggu depan telah terisi di bukunya. Kakashi menatap Sakura malas, sementara Sakura menunduk takut.

Kakashi merupakan salah satu guru matematika di _Konoha Senior High School_, Hatake Kakashi lengkapnya. Kakashi bukannya tidak tau, Sakura adalah muridnya yang berprestasi, sangat di sayangkan Sakura harus mendapat _bully_ setiap hari dari teman-teman sekelasnya, para guru sudah menegaskan para siswa agar tidak melakukan hal itu pada Sakura, namun bagi guru yang menegur perbuatan hal ini mereka akan segera di pindah tugaskan bahkan di pecat, yah, beginilah nasib jika kau mengajar di salah satu sekolah elit yang para siswa dan siswinya merupakan donator di sekolah tersebut, kau tak dapat melakukan apa-apa bahkan jika kau adalah seorang kepala sekolah sekalipun. Sakura merupakan anak dengan beasiswa di sekolah ini, alasan mengapa ia di _bully, _hanyalah karena Sakura tidak termasuk dari salah satu orang terpandang di konoha yang pantas memasuki sekolah elit tersebut.

Sakura berdiri kemudian berojigi pada Kakashi, meminta maaf. Yah memang Sakura tidak pernah berbicara lagi semenjak ia di _bully,_ seluruh perkataannya di gambarkan dengan gerakan, dia hanya berbicara pada para Guru di sekolah ini yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya, berbicara dalam bentuk gerakan yang bisa di mengerti oleh para guru, bukankah seorang guru sama seperti orang tua pengganti yang dapat mengetahui maksud dari anak-anaknya. Ini sebenarnya rahasia, tapi di sekolah ini Sakura adalah murid kesayangan para guru termasuk Kakashi-sensei, hanya saja para guru berusaha tegas terhadap Sakura di depan para siswa dan siswi agar Sakura tidak semakin di _bully _, meskipun kenyataannya tak ada yang akan berubah dari keadaan tersebut.

Kakashi berbalik tanpa memperhatikan Sakura, ia kembali menerangkan apa yang ada di papan tulis, Sakura kembali duduk berdiam diri entah sedang menghayalkan apa, 3 tempat duduk dari tempat duduk Sakura, seseorang memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai, saatnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing, para siswa dan siswi telah di jemput atau sekedar pulang dengan membawa mobil atau motor _sport_ masing-masing, sementara Sakura masih harus terjebak di dalam kelas bersama Karin, Tayuya, Sasame, dan Shion para siswi yang sering menyiksa Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu bersamamu, jadi aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali dan dengarkan baik-baik. Aku piket hari ini, tapi tentu saja aku akan menyerahkan tugas terhormat ini padamu, kau tau kan? Lebih mudah bagiku menyewa seorang _cleaning service_ dari pada mengotori tanganku sendiri, salahkan para guru yang masih mengharuskan kita bersih-bersih. Cih" Cerocos karin panjang lebar dengan gaya centilnya yang memamerkan kuku panjang terawatnya di depan Sakura, sementara Sakura yang sudah mengetahui hal ini masih berdiam diri, namun memandang Karin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Cih, kenapa menatap Karin begitu? Biasanya kau penurut, anak manis." Ucap Tayuya angkuh sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura kasar.

"Apa kau ingin ikut kami ke _Mall?" _Tanya Sasame menawarkan namun di sertai senyum ejekan yang membuat Karin dan kawan-kawannya tertawa menghina.

"Jangan mimpi kau, lebih baik cepat selesaikan, kami tak peduli jika kau punya urusan lain, awas saja kau kabur, kita lihat cerita apa yang akan tertuang di buku _diary-_mu besok jika kau berani kabur." Sambung Shion mengancam. Setelah shion mengancam keempat gadis tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang gelisah dengan cepat dan tergesa menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh keempat iblis tadi, sambil menyapu dan membersihkan jendela Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

'Ku mohon ya Tuhan, biarkan aku kembali tepat waktu.' Ucapnya dalam hati, penuh kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan, dan secara tiba-tiba saja mendung menyelimuti Konoha, dan hujan deras mengguyur Konoha.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Itachi, ayo cepaat.." Teriak Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu dari bersaudara Uchiha, Sasuke dan Itcahi, yang kini terlihat kacau di mansion Uchiha, sementara Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga telah menunggu di mobil _Limosin_ bersama sang supir.

"Sebentar _Kaa-san._" Teriak Itachi menuruni tangga rumah ini sambil merapikan dasi. Tunggu sebentar, ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Mari kita lihat penampilan keluarga ini yang serba Hitam, dan hey, Mikoto menangis?

"Sudahlah _kaa-san, kaa-san_ harus tenang." Bujuk Itachi khawatir pada Mikoto yang saat ini sedang berada di mobil mereka menuju sebuah rumah.

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu!" Geram Itachi pada adik satu-satunya ini, bagaimana tidak geram jika Sasuke sedari tadi diam saja, Itachi-lah yang selalu menenangkan sang ibu.

"Kau tau aku benci melihat ibu begitu, lagi pula kau mau menenangkannya seperti apapun _kaa-san_ akan tetap menangis, ini pemakaman kalau kau lupa, dan oh ya sekedar pengingat yang meninggal adalah sahabat sejak kecil _kaa-san_, kalau kau fikir _kaa-san _akan berhenti menangis karena bujukanmu silahkan lakukan hingga kau mati." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan sarkastik.

Yah, Sasuke bukannya tidak pernah bisa berbicara panjang lebar, hanya saja ia tak mau, dan dia hanya akan melakukannya di saat seperti sekarang ini. Bukannya tak peduli pada ibunya, tapi Sasuke tau ibunya akan sulit di tenangkan dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, bahkan sang kepala keluargapun lebih memilih berdiam diri.

Sementara itu di satu sisi..

'Kenapa hujannya deras sekali? Terpaksa aku harus menerobos hujan'. Bathin Sakura yang kini sedang berteduh di toko obat, dan kemudian berlari menembus hujan yang lumayan sangat deras. Beruntunglah Sekolah tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya yang sederhana, dimana hanya ada ia dan ibunya yang menempati rumahnya tersebut. Ayah Sakura sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, sementara Sakura adalah anak tunggal, yang dimiliki olehnya adalah seorang ibu yang sangat di kasihinya yang sekarang sering sakit-sakitan.

Entah karena apa perasaan Sakura benar-benar tak bisa tenang, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

'Ku mohon sedikit lagi..' ucapnya dalam hati. Yah Sakura sedang berlari berbalap bersama waktu, ibunya sakit parah, dan telah terlambat meminum obatnya selama 2 jam karena keterlambatan Sakura pulang dan memang persediaan obat yang sudah habis.

Akhirnya sampai, senyum bahagia mulai bersinar di wajah Sakura namun menghilang ketika melihat segerombolan orang memakai pakaian serba hitam kini membanjiri rumahnya. Untuk anak jenius seperti Sakura, ia tak perlu menerka apa yang terjadi, namun Sakura tetap tak mau menerima kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh otak jeniusnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya memang benar apa yang ia fikirkan bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dunia.

* * *

Tsudzuku~~

Sampai jumpa minna-san ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**hanazono yuri : Thanks dah review.. maaf, update siput. :D**

**desypramitha2 : Iya, kasian si Saku.. tapi tenang aja nanti dia bakal bahagia kok, di alam sana :D heheheh. kidding. Thanks dah review.**

**Poo : Thanks dah review, makasih juga sudah menyukai karyaku. Yosh aku akan bersemangat untuk berkarya (Lee mode : ON), meskipun agak lambat. hehehe..**

**Momo Kuro : Thanks dah review.. Nih, aku update 2 chapter sekaligus.. buat menebus keterlambatanku dalam meng-update. review lagi yah :)**

* * *

**Kisahku**

**Story by Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto akan selamanya punya Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC. Gaje, AU, dan lain-lain.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

'Bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini _kami-sama_.. tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga.' Bathin Sakura begitu sampai di kediaman Haruno. Begitu banyak orang yang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam, banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya iba. Memasuki rumah semakin dalam dengan ketakutan terbesar dalam relung hatinya, mendapati jenazah sang ibu yang tertutup kain kini terbaring membeku, penuh tangisan, penuh air mata, dan Sakura hanya dapat berdiri beberapa meter dari jenazah tersebut.

Sakit, luka dua tahun lalu di tinggalkan ayah tercinta masih membekas dihati, saat ini sang ibu kembali ke pangkuan-Nya, kehidupan sekolah yang bagaikan neraka, hanya sang ibu pelipur lara, kini ketika rumah yang di penuhi kenangan ini menyisakan ruang hampa, kehidupan apa yang bisa didpatkannya dari hidup ini? kehidupan apa yang sedang di jalaninya? Mengapa begitu rumit dan tak terjelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati sosok seseorang yang sedang menangisi jenazah ibunya, dengan penuh kebingungan. Sakura duduk di dekat seseorang yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Mikoto, menepuk bahu Mikoto lembut dan memeluknya.

Sakura tidak menangis sama sekali, seolah semua kesedihannya telah tersampaikan dari air mata Mikoto, sehingga Sakura hanya memeluk Mikoto erat, kendatipun ia tak mengenali sosok yang sedang di peluknya tersebut, hanya satu yang Sakura fikirkan, hatinya menangis bersama air mata orang lain.

.

.

.

Begitu banyak ucapan bela sungkawa yang datang dari para pelayat, memberikan kekuatan pada Sakura, saat ini di makam yang baru saja selesai di buat, nama baru tercetak dalam nisan itu, Haruno Mebuki. Hujan begitu deras membasahi para pelayat yang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan Sakura, sementara Sakura masih memandang hampa pada pusara sang ibu, dengan hujan di wajahnya yang seolah menggantikannya menangis. Sakura di temani oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku benci ada di keadaan ini." Gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa di dengar oleh kakaknya.

"Aku benci melihat para wanita itu menangis." Balas Itachi yang ikut memberikan tanggapan pada adiknya.

Di makam ini tinggal tersisa mereka berlima, sebelum Mikoto akan pamit pada Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sakura jatuh pingsan, di sertai teriakan histeris Mikoto yang kaget dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Duniaku menghitam, menghilang..

Tertinggal bekas air mata yang kinipun ikut menghilang..

Inikah kehidupan itu? Jika benar demikian apakah kematian akan sesakit ini?

Tubuh ini, mengapa begitu tak berdaya melawan kesakitan dan kepahitan yang ada?

Aku hidup dalam kematian..

**END SAKURA POV**

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura yang kini terbangun di ruangan yang cukup besar. Kamar ini seperti kamar seorang gadis, Sakura yang memang tidak tau menau hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap bingung.

"Maaf, baa-chan belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Uchiha Mikoto, sedang yang berdiri di sampingku ini adalah suamiku Uchiha Fugaku, yang di belakangku ini anak-anakku, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan diri dan keluarga kecilnya pada Sakura, yang di beri tanggapan anggukan lemah oleh Sakura.

"Aku adalah sahabat ibumu sedari kecil, maaf Saku, aku tak tau keadaan Mebuki, kalau saja aku tau aku akan..." kata-kata Mikoto menggantung sebagai gantinya tangis Mikoto mulai pecah lagi, Sakura yang berusaha tersenyum kini hanya bisa menatap sendu.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, kau tau Sakura lebih tersakiti dengan hal ini." Kata Fugaku menenangkan istrinya.

"Maafkan _kaa-san_, Sakura. Dan juga aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu." Kata Itachi yang kini mendekat dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, meskipun kesedihan jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya. Lagi, Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam diam, kemudian menatap pada sosok di sebelah Itachi yang memberi tatapan seperti seekor elang pada Sakura.

"Ini adalah kediaman Uchiha, kau sedang berada di rumah kami sekarang, dan apakah kau bisu? Tak bisakah kau sekedar membalas ucapan _kaa-san?!_" tanya Sasuke tajam pada Sakura, Sakura yang mendapat reaksi tiba-tiba, kaget dibuatnya akhirnya Sakura memilih menatap tirai jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya, berlawanan arah dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Tegur Fugaku pada anak bungsunya yang seenaknya saja tak peduli kondisi dan situasi tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapat teguran hanya mendengus kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan anggota keluarga lainnya bersama Sakura.

Orang di rumah ini memang tidak mengetahui alasan Sakura tak berbicara, namun mereka yakin bahwa apapun itu, pasti Sakura punya alasan tersendiri.

"Maaf Sakura, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Sedikit lagi maukah kau turun kebawah? Sudah saatnya makan malam, _baa-chan _tinggal dulu, permisi." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum kemudian beranjak bersama Fugaku dari kamar Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan Sakura, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Itachi kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan..

Saat ini keluarga Uchiha sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan, begitu tenang dan hikmat, sampai Mikoto selesai makan, ia membicarakan rencana yang memang sudah di fikirkannya sewaktu pemakaman Mebuki pada Sakura.

"_Baa-chan_ berniat mengajakmu tinggal di sini Sakura-chan, kau mau?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura, Sakura yang di tanyai seperti itu tiba-tiba langsung saja tersedak, sehingga Itachi segera mengambilkan air untuk Sakura. Mikoto menunggu dengan cemas, sementara Sasuke menatap bosan pada gadis tersebut.

Kemudian Sakura menggeleng keras, membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi yang kini terlihat sedih, Sakura segera mengambil pulpen yang kebetulan ada di seragam sekolah yang masih di pakainya saat ini dan mengambil 2 lembar tisu yang ada di meja makan untuk menulis.

'_Terima Kasih atas kemurahannya, baa-chan, tapi Saku tak ingin merepotkan, lagi pula ibu pasti akan marah dari atas sana, jika tau Saku merepotkan sahabat karibnya_.' Tulis Sakura di tisu tersebut kemudian di berikan pada Mikoto.

"Tapi sayang, ibumu akan lebih marah jika tau aku menelantarkanmu, lagipula kau mau tinggal dengan siapa di rumah itu? Ayolah, _baa-chan _mohon, tolong biarkan _baa-chan_ menebus rasa bersalah _baa-chan_ karena terlambat menolong ibumu." Bujuk Mikoto pada Sakura, kembali Mikoto menangis, namun segera di usapnya pelan, membuat Sasuke geram melihat kondisi ini. Ia benci ketika ibunya menangis, meski ia tak suka dengan keputusan ibunya untuk menampung Sakura, ia akan menerima hal itu asal Mikoto tidak menangis lagi seperti ini.

'_Kehidupan Saku berbeda dengan baa-chan, mungkin paman juga akan terbebani kalau ada Saku, Saku sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian, Saku harap baa-chan mau mengerti_.' Tulis Sakura lagi di tisu yang baru, membuat Mikoto kembali terperangah tak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura, namun Mikoto masih tak bisa merelakan Sakura begitu saja.

"_Baa-chan _sangat ingin punya anak perempuan, tapi _kami-sama_ tidak mengabulkan hal itu, untuk itu ketika mendengar Mebuki punya anak perempuan, _baa-chan _sangat senang dan sering mengunjungi ibumu dan kau, tapi kau masih sangat kecil waktu itu, hingga beberapa tahun belakangan ini, ibumu tiba-tiba melarang _baa-chan_ mengunjunginya, kini _baa-chan_ tau apa maksud ibumu melarang _baa-chan_ mengunjunginya, mungkin karena ibumu tak ingin _baa-chan_ tau penyakit yang di deritanya. Cih, si Mebuki itu, benar-benar tau cara membuat orang merasa bersalah." Kata Mikoto di sertai isakan dalam kata-katanya, Fugaku ikut menepuk punggung Mikoto untuk menenangkannya, Sakura terdiam dan menunduk sedih, memikirkan cerita singkat Mikoto tentang ibunya.

'Yah, itulah ibuku, ia memang orang yang seperti itu.' Bathin Sakura tersenyum pilu sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak akan merepotkan kami Sakura, aku yakin Mikoto tidak akan berhenti menangis jika kau menolak." Ucap Fugaku menatap Sakura yang bingung kini beralih menatap Mikoto yang masih terisak, dan beralih tatap pada Fugaku, kemudian menatap Itachi dan di beri anggukan oleh Itachi, beralih menatap Sasuke yang lebih memilih memalingkan wajah, hingga akhirnya Sakura mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Mikoto, dan yang terjadi setelahnya Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat, masih dengan isakannya, sementara Fugaku dan Itachi tersenyum tipis, Sasuke lebih memilih melanjutkan menyeruput jus tomatnya dengan malas.

'Gadis yang merepotkan' bathin Sasuke malas.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, besok kau tidak boleh kesekolah dulu, kita akan membeli perlengkapanmu, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku _Kaa-san_, dan suamiku _Tou-san _oke?" Tanya Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura, sementara Sakura lebih memilih menulis sesuatu di tisu.

'_Aku tidak pantas memanggilmu Kaa-san dan paman Fugaku Tou-san. Aku tidak ingin membuat baa-chan malu nantinya, percayalah baa-chan, aku bukan anak yang diinginkan oleh seorang ibu manapun di dunia ini, kecuali oleh ibuku sendiri_' Tulis Sakura menunduk sedih memandang ujung kakinya saat ini menolak melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah Mikoto.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah anak ini lalui, mengapa begitu malang gadis ini.' Bathin Mikoto prihatin.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, yang penting sekarang kau sudah bersana kami saat ini." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Apanya yang memanggil _Kaa-san_? Bersuara saja ia tak bisa, dan lagi sepertinya _Kaa-san_ harus menyediakan tisu yang banyak." Ketus Sasuke berlalu menatap Sakura yang semakin dalam menunduk, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat tertutup helaian merah muda sepunggung miliknya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak memperkeruh suasana saat ini?" Tanya Itachi geram pada adiknya itu.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar." Ucap Fugaku kini berdiri dan akan menyusul Sasuke, namun hal itu di hentikan Sakura yang menahan lengan Fugaku sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Sakura-chan, sekarang sudah malam lebih baik kau istrahat lebih awal, aku tau ini hari yang berat bagimu." Kata Itachi tersenyum tipis pada Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Ck,ck, begitulah anak-anak _Kaa-chan_, Sakura, yang satunya dingin minta ampun sementara yang lain benar-benar sosok seorang kakak idaman, ne? Sakura-_chan_" Tanya Mikoto tersenyum senang pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk ikut tersenyum senang walaupun agak di paksakan.

"Tentu saja, aku Kakak terbaik yang pernah ada didunia, kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi adikku, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Itachi membanggakan diri, yang membuat Mikoto tertawa.

_Taukah kamu? Jika kau kehilangan sesuatu _

_kamu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain,_

_Namun itu hanya menegaskan bahwa kamu_

_Akan mengalami sebuah kehilangan lagi,_

_Seperti sebuah siklus yang perlahan membunuh perasaan dan harapan._

.

.

.

Tawa semalam telah membawa keceriaan pagi ini, mentari pagi tersenyum dengan riang dan bersahabat, membuat aktivitas padat masyarakat Konoha kembali seperti sedia kala setelah kemarin di guyur hujan dan mendung seharian. Terutama sekolah elit ini, KSHS menampakan mobil-mobil berkelas kini berjejer rapi di area parkiran sekolah, begitupun dengan motor-motor yang sedang di gandrungi para remaja kali ini. Masuk semakin dalam mulai tampak kerumunan yang terjadi di koridor kelas. Beberapa siswa berbisik mencari tau kerumunan apa yang terjadi.

"Kira-kira ada apa yah?" Tanya seorang siswi pada siswi lainnya.

"Kau seperti tak tau saja, kerumunan di sekolah ini hanya akan terjadi karena 2 alasan, kalau bukan Pangeran sekolah kita, yah pastilah budak sekolah kita si Haruno itu." Jawab yang lainnya kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak entah apa yang lucu dari hal itu.

Sementara itu di tengah kerumunan.

"Haah, aku jadi merindukan Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto kini bertopang dagu, membuat teman-temannya memandangnya heran, bahkan Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi.

"Yah, kalian tak lihat, saat Sakura-_chan_ menghilang kerumunan itu malah berpindah pada kita." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke acuh, sementara Neji dan Gaara lebih memilih melanjutkan membaca komik dan mengutak atik ponsel.

'Cih, sialnya berteman dengan orang-orang dingin. Mati saja kalian sanaa, sialan!' raung Naruto dalam hati. Naruto memang tau para sahabatnya itu sangat dingin membuat ia kadang sering mengumpat dalam hati.

"Cih, kalau kalian tetap dingin seperti itu aku berani bertaruh kalian tidak akan mendapatkan gadis manapun di dunia ini, terlepas dari seberapa banyak gadis yang menginginkan kalian." Ucap Naruto cuek menyeruput jus jeruk kalengan miliknya, dasar maniak jus jeruk. Dan yah, ucapan cuek Naruto berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari ketiga temannya, itupun kalau lirikan tajam Sasuke bisa di katakan perhatian.

'Hahahaha, _gotcha,_ siapa suruh berani mengacuhkan Uzumaki Naruto' bathin Naruto tertawa setan dalam hatinya.

"Seperti kau sudah saja." Kata Neji menanggapi omongan usil Naruto.

GLEK, jus jeruk Naruto tertelan dengan tidak elitnya, sementara Gaara dan Sasuke menyeringai kearahnya.

'Sial, senjata makan tuan' bathin Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tau bahwa mereka yang di sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah ini terkenal dengan jomblo sejati mereka, kasihan yah, padahal tampan begitu tapi tak punya pacar.

"Gampanglah, aku kan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi, aku bisa meminta satu dari sekian gadis dari penggemarku untuk menjadi kekasihku, tapi kalau kalian? Okelah aku tak meragukan Neji, tapi aku meragukan kalian, Teme, Gaara." Ucap Naruto menyeringai membalas seringai Gaara dan Sasuke yang kini memudar.

"Kalau hal itu berlaku padamu, maka itu dapat berlaku pula pada kami." Balas Gaara serius pada Naruto.

"Aku bahkan bisa menjadikan mereka pacar tanpa ku minta, dobe" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah pada Naruto.

"Ho, aku tak membicarakan popularitas Teme, aku membicarakan masalah hati dan perasaan, aku rasa aku sudah menemukan pujaan hatiku, giliran kalian yang menemukannya, maaf saja meski kita bersahabat aku tak berniat menjadi bujang lapuk abadi bersama kalian." Kata Naruto berbangga diri pada teman-temannya, sekaligus mengejek. Merasa tertantang Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke mau tak mau mengakui dalam hati mereka membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Hn, dan gadis seperti apa yang kau jadikan pujaan hatimu itu?" Tanya Sasuke iseng pada Naruto, Sasuke memang membenarkan perkataan Naruto dalam hatinya tapi Sasuke tau pembicaraan saat ini tak lebih adalah pembicaraan iseng yang di buat Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka bertiga yang sedari tadi diam saja, Sasuke tau Naruto benci kesunyian.

"Paling juga Ayame-_san_, anak pemilik kedai ramen di ujung jalan sana yang kau jadikan tempat favoritmu" Kata Gaara pada Naruto mengejek dan menyeringai.

"Cih,sudah ku duga." Tambah Neji menahan tawa mendukung ucapan Gaara.

"Maaf saja kalian tak perlu tau." Ucap Naruto menyengir sok misterius.

"Dasar pembual!" Ucap ketiganya bersamaan pada Naruto yang semakin menyengir dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji serta Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan saat Naruto berkata "Maaf saja kalian tak perlu tau." Maka saat itu Naruto sedang berbohong besar. Membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sudah lama baginya tak mengerjai para _Prince Ice_ sahabat-sahabatnya itu, memberi rasa menyenangkan tersendiri baginya.

Sementara para pangeran berkumpul, beberpa FG menatap kagum pada mereka.

"Benar-benar aura seorang pangeran yah?" Tanya Tayuya pada Karin dan komplotannnya.

"Hey, siapa yang sedang kau lihat? Awas saja kalau kau berani melihat Sasuke-kun." Ancam Karin pada Tayuya yang menatap malas pada Karin.

"Tapi Naruto-kun memang tampan sih ya?" Gumam Shion menatap memuja pada Naruto.

"Kalau aku sih lebih suka Neji." Tanggap Sasame memperhatikan Neji tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, kalian ini memuja terus kerjanya, sana dekati saja, mumpung Kakashi-sensei akan datang seperti biasanya. (baca : sangat-sangat terlambat)" usul Tayuya pada para teman komplotannya tersebut.

"Ide bagus, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Karin berpose berpikir, membuat ketiga temannya juga ikut berpikir. Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Psst, _senpai_.." Panggil seorang adik kelas yang menengok dari jendela sebela kanan yang memang dekat dengan tempat duduk Karin dan kawan-kawan.

"Hey, anak kelas 1 mau apa di koridor kelas 2?" Tanya Karin garang pada _kouhai_.nya tersebut.

"Ano, _senpai_, aku Matsuri, bisa tolong antarkan aku menemui Gaara-_senpai_? Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Ucap gadis bersurai cokelat tersebut sambil menunduk malu.

"Kau fikir aku ini pesuruhmu yang bisa kau—" kata Karin membentak namun terpotong dengan bungkaman tangan Shion.

"Sssst,, kau mau saja Karin, ini kesempatan kan? Jadikan ini alasan untuk mendekati mereka." Kata Shion mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Karin yang di sambut senyum Tayuya dan Sasame juga seringai licik Karin.

"Baiklah, kau mendekat ke pintu, jangan masuk dulu tunggu aku disitu." Perintah Karin pada Matsuri.

"Uhm" Angguk Matsuri senang.

Setelah itu Karin segera pergi keluar di sertai dengan teman-temannya, dan kembali ke dalam kelas tidak sampai berapa menit. Mulai mendekat ke tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang kini sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa, dan dengan gaya Karin yang di permanis yang jauh dari kata manis mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun mengganggu, ini aku membawa seorang _kouhai_, katanya ingin bertemu Gaara." Kata Karin dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkannya selembut mungkin. Sementara Sasuke masih tak bergeming, Naruto memandang malas pada gerombolan Karin, Neji tetap datar seperti biasa, dan Gaara menoleh pada _kouhai_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Karin.

"Haaah, bosaan, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak akan masuk, bolos yuk!" Kata Naruto pada para sahabatnya yang mengabaikan kehadiran Karin.

"Ide bagus, aku sedang malas belajar." Neji menimpali dengan bosan.

"Lebih baik ke rumahmu saja Sasuke." Usul Gaara yang kini menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi, di ikuti Naruto yang lari mendahului Sasuke mengajak Sasuke untuk balapan siapa yang cepat sampai di tempat parkir, namun Sasuke masih berjalan dengan santainya membuat Naruto gondok setengah mati dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki kesal.

'Kekanak-kanakan' bathin Neji ilfeel. Kemudian Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi, hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh Gaara, namun baru dua langkah Gaara berjalan ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"Ini alasanmu bertemu denganku?" tanya Gaara menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil yang sedari tadi di pegang Matsuri pada Matsuri yang masih menunduk takut.

"Eh? Ya." Jawab Matsuri senang dan menyodorkan kotak kecil tersebut.

"Setelah ini jangan memberikanku apa-apa lagi, ini bukan ulang tahunku." Ucap Gaara datar dan dingin menerima hadiah tersebut dan berlalu menyusul para sahabatnya. Sementara Matsuri tersenyum senang dan Karin cs harus menelan kekecewaan dan kekesalan karena di abaikan. *_Poor_ Karin*

.

.

.

Para pemuda remaja ini kini tengah berada di rumah Uchiha Sasuke, masih memakai seragam lengkap, dengan mulai bertanding PS, begitu serius seolah mereka memang sedang libur, dasar anak-anak orang kaya.

"Teme, rumahmu sepi, _baa-chan _ke butik lagi?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang ponsel serius.

"Hn. Mungkin, dan tenanglah sedikit dobe. Berisik!" Ketus Sasuke pada Naruto yang memang sedari tadi tak bisa diam, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendikan bahu dan bergumam "Terserah". Sementara Gaara yang menjadi lawan Naruto saat ini tengah menyeringai senang karena berhasil mengalahkan Naruto.

"Akh! Kalah! Brengsek!" Umpat Naruto Kesal dan memandang Gaara sebal, sedangkan Gaara masih tak berhenti menyeringai.

"Makanya, gunakan otakmu, jangan mulutmu saja yang kau gunakan." Neji menimpali tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto.

"_Urusai_!. Kau sendiri belum tentu mengalahkanku." Tantang Naruto pada Neji yang memandang Naruto datar, tak menggubris kemudian kembali memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Merasa tertarik, Naruto yang semula duduk di bawah kini beranjak duduk di sofa di antara Sasuke dan Neji membiarkan Gaara yang kini bermain kembali sendiri.

"Neji ada apa? Kau serius sekali." Tanya Naruto sambil mencuri lihat layar ponsel Neji namun segera di tarik oleh Neji dan di masukan kedalam kantong celana seragamnya.

"Hinata akan kembali siang ini." Ucap Neji tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hinata siapa?" Tanya Naruto mengernyitkan kening berpikir keras, sementara Neji menatapnya malas, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam "Bodoh!" mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Naruto.

"Hinata? Adik sepupumu yang tinggal di Italy itu?" Tanya Gaara yang mempause permainannya dan berbalik menatap Neji.

"Aa" jawab Neji singkat.

"Akh! Aku ingat, gadis pemalu kembaranmu?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat yang sadar tak sadar malah menunjuk Neji sedangkan urat kekesalan kini mulai tampak jelas di wajah Neji.

BLETAK

BLETAK

BLETAK

"AWWWWWWW, _ITTTAAAAAAII_!" Teriak Naruto menahan kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena jitak dan menahan bulir air mata di sudut matanya, menatap horor kepada tiga sahabatnya yang menjadi pelaku penjitakan massal padanya.

"NEJI! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Hah?" Tanya Naruto garang pada Neji, berniat ingin marah namun melihat guratan kekesalan Neji Naruto lebih memilih membungkam serentetan kata umpatan yang telah ia siapkan dalam fikirannya.

"Salahmu, Dia bukan kembaranku, dia adik sepupuku, yang kembar itu ayah kami, _baka_!" Ucap Neji kesal pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto mulai menerawang mencari celah, hal apa yang bisa membuat ia yakin bahwa Neji dan Hinata bukanlah anak kembar, namun sia-sia dan tetap berhenti di kesimpulan bahwa Neji dan Hinata memanglah kembar. Agaknya Naruto mulai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak menyebut Hinata adalah kembaran Neji di hadapan oran lain.

"Dan kau, kenapa menjitakku, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kesal beralih tatap pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kirinya, sambil masih memegang dan mengusap kepalanya yang kini serasa di tumbuhi sesuatu.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak berisik, dasar dobe." Jawab Sasuke yang berlalu menuju dapur mengambil cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Dari Sasuke Naruto menatap horor pada Gaara dan bertanya dengan kesalnya.

"Dan kali ini apa alasanmu ikut menjitakku, hah?" tanya Naruto yang masih kesal.

"Entahlah. Ingin saja." Ucap Gaara enteng kemudian kembali memainkan PS.

Krik..krik..krik..

Tiba-tiba saja sepi namun sejurus kemudian.

"GAAAARAAAAAAA, sialan kau, ****, Gaara**** Gaara –pip—gaara kau ******,," Teriak Naruto kesal dengan berbagai umpatan dan makian kesalnya pada Gaara, sementara Gaara malah memakai _headset_ dan tidak mendengar sama sekali umpatan kesal Naruto, sebelum Naruto mendekat untuk menghajar Gaara sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto.

"_Tadaimaaaa_." Ucap Mikoto dari arah pintu masuk, bersama Sakura di belakangnya tepat saat Sasuke telah meletakan cemilan dan minuman dingin untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasuke melihat ibunya yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan mengangkat alis tinggi, tak mengerti dengan senyuman ibunya tersebut. Sementara Gaara, Naruto dan Neji berojigi memberi salam pada Mikoto, cukup kaget juga dengan kehadiran Sakura bersama Mikoto, yah, Sakura memang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Mikoto namun cukup dapat terlihat bahwa memang Haruno Sakuralah yang kini sedang bersama Mikoto.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa disitu. Akh mumpung ada kalian, _baa-chan_ minta tanggapannya." Kata Mikoto tersenyum dan memaksa dengan lembut Sakura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Mikoto, sehingga kini posisi Mikotolah yang ada di belakang Sakura, menampilkan Sakura dengan dress putih selutut dan rambut sepunggungnya di ikat setengah dengan kepangan yang sederhana dan menyisakan poni yang menjuntai menutupi jidat Sakura.

Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul kemudian berojigi pada Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

Dan lihat para pemuda remaja yang tidak berkutik ini.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke singkat kemudian berbalik dan duduk kembali di posisinya tadi.

"Waah, cantik!" ucap Naruto menyengir kemudian mendekati Sakura.

"Kau Sakura-chan yang itu kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang menunduk malu.

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..DEG..DEG..

DEG..DEG..DEG..

'Hatiku kenapa jadi berdetak kencang begini yah?' bathin Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

'Hn, kau memang selalu cantik, Sakura.' Bathin seseorang lainnya tersenyum lembut.

'Aku tau kau memang istimewa'. Bathin pemuda remaja lainnya tersenyum singkat.

Sasuke memang telah menceritakan yang terjadi kemarin kepada para sahabatnya saat mereka menanyakan kesuraman wajah Sasuke pagi tadi di sekolah, dan sepakat tidak akan membicarakannya di sekolah dengan maksud yang berbeda-beda.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku melihat dia, gadis itu, Sakura. Memang menyebalkan, tapi ku akui rasa tidak suka ku padanya mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti, aku mulai merasa terganggu dengan keadaan ini. Aku mengakui tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencinya, tapi aku membenci gadis ini dengan alasan yang berbeda, ada sesuatu yang masih belum aku pahami.

**END SASUKE POV.**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku tau dia membenciku, siapapun akan membenci jika orang asing datang mengusik hidupmu, aku tau itu, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan maaf padanya, dan lebih dari semua itu aku tak punya keberanian untuk menolak kasih sayang yang di tawarkan oleh ibunya. Katakan aku egois _kami-sama_, aku hanya ingin menumpang kasih sayang yang selalu terenggut dari hidupku.

**END SAKURA POV**

Dan hari itu di lalui oleh mereka dengan bercanda ria dengan Sakura yang sesekali hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Dan beberapa pasang mata yang selalu mencuri pandang pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Bahkan Mikoto sampai lupa bahwa ia akan memarahi Sasuke yang membolos. Dasar.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu bagi Sakura, Sakura kembali ke kubangan Neraka di sekolahnya. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali perubahan kecil yang mulai terlihat dari Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang mulai melindungi Sakura secara tak langsung. Ada apa ini?

Seperti hari ini ketika Sakura sedang di lempari tomat busuk dalam pelajaran olahraga di lapangan basket, Sakura masih diam mematung, membiarkan dirinya di lempari secara brutal, beberapa kali ia terjatuh namun segera bangkit dan berdiri lagi, karena ia tau ketika ia jatuh itulah kesempatan siswa-siswa lain menginjak dirinya, dan Sakura lebih memilih di lempari daripada di injak oleh banyak sepatu, asal kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya menatap Sakura dari tempat duduk yang ada di pinggiran lapangan, secara sengaja atau tidak Naruto melempari siswa pelaku pelemparan tomat busuk pada Sakura, siswa tersebut menatap Naruto yang awalnya terlihat marah namun sejurus kemudian Naruto tersenyum menyengir.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja, bisakah kalian minggir? Kami ingin bermain basket." Teriak Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri sehingga para siswa dan siswi yang lain dengan senang hati menyingkir dari tempat itu. Siswa yang terkena lemparan bola basket tadi agaknya tak terima tapi didiamkannya begitu saja, memanglah benar anak-anak di sekolah ini adalah anak-anak dari kalangan terkenal, namun siapa yang akan berani bertingkah di depan anak-anak pemilik sekolah sekaligus pengusaha terkaya dan terkenal seantero jepang? Lebih baik berpikir 2 kali atau segera menyingkir jika kau tak ingin terkena masalah.

1 hari lagi terselmatkan bagi Sakura karena Naruto. Sakura kemudian berlalu tanpa ada gangguan, mengapa demikian? Tentu saja karena para penyiksa yang mayoritasnya siswi lebih tertarik menyaksikan para pangeran sekolah bermain basket dari pada menyiksa Sakura.

'Sakura-_chan_, apa sebenarnya yang kau fikirkan? Aku tak bisa menebaknya.' Bathin Naruto mengernyitkan kening memandang kepergian Sakura.

'Kau benar-benar seperti Sakura di musim semi, apa kau sedang menunggu musim semi berlalu? Dan membiarkan kelopakmu gugur tanpa pertahanan begitu saja?' bathin Neji memandang tajam pada siluet Sakura yang menjauh.

'Ini sudah setahun sejak kau di _bully_. Tapi kau masih tetap diam tak bergeming.' Bathin Sasuke miris menatap punggung Sakura.

**GAARA POV**

Melihat gadis itu, membuatku terbakar amarah, apa sebenarnya yang ada di fikirannya? Kenapa ia bahkan tak mau melawan, baik, jika ia tak mau melawan setidaknya kenapa ia tak menyalurkan kesakitannya dengan air mata? Brengsek! Aku selalu marah jika melihat gadis itu, seberapa kuat gadis itu sebenarnya? Dan apa alasanku marah seperti ini? Selalu saja begini, gadis itu, Sakura, aku tak mengerti.

**END GAARA POV**

_Terkadang ada orang-orang yang peduli di antara kerumunan orang yang mengabaikan rasamu,_

_Terkadang mereka begitu dekat namun tak dapat mendekatimu,_

_Karena rasa yang membingungkan itu,_

_Yang dapat membuat mereka mendekatimu adalah tekad_

_Tekad untuk melindungimu, tekad untuk bersamamu_

_Dan apakah kau akan membukakan pintu? _

_Atau kau lebih memilih meringkuk sendiri_

_Dalam kegelapan yang semakin pekat,_

_Bersama detakan harapan yang mulai memudar.._

Dan seperti itulah para pangeran sekolah kita berfikir mengenai gadis musim semi, secara perlahan Haruno Sakura mulai menjadi perhatian bagi keempatnya, apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan Sakura? Nantikan chapter berikutnya..

Tsudzuku..

* * *

**Haah.. ngos-ngosan.. di fict yang satunya aku dapat permintaan buat di pangjangin lagi ceritanya, tapi malah fict ini yang ku buat panjang. meskipun tak cukup panjang. yah pokoknya terima kasih sudah mampir. review lagi yah..**

**bye.. ^_^**

**Spesial Thanks for Reviewers**

**hanazono yuri**

**desypramitha2**

**Poo**

**Momo Kuro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisahku**

**Story by Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto akan selamanya punya Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC. Gaje, AU, dan lain-lain.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Kepergian Sakura di tutupi oleh hiruk pikuk sorakan para siswa dan siswi yang menyemangati Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Neji yang bermain basket. Namun fikiran mereka sama dengan 1 fokus utama, Sakura.

Ada yang mulai berubah di hati para pemuda remaja ini, secara sadar atau tidak, mereka mulai mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Keluarga Uchiha tak pernah curiga dengan kehidupan sekolah Sakura yang begitu menyedihkan, sebab setiap kali di _bully_ Sakura selalu pulang dalam keadaan rapi dan bersih, setiap kali di tanya tentang lebam yang di dapatkan Sakura, Sakura selalu menjawab bahwa ia jatuh, tentu saja dengan menulis di kertas atau ponselnya, dan meyakinkan keluarga Uchiha bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sementara Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura kini seatap dengan Uchiha Sasuke, karena setiap pagi Sakura selalu menolak di antar, setiap pulang ia selalu pulang terlambat.

Sesekali Sasuke membantu Sakura secara tak langsung di sekolah seperti yang dilakukan Naruto siang ini, bahkan sesekali Sasuke membantu sakura menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya tentang lebam Sakura, tentu saja dalam konteks yang berbeda, misalnya mencemooh Sakura seperti "Dasar ceroboh" atau kata-kata lainnya yang dapat membuat kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Kakak Sasuke percaya bahwa Sakura memang jatuh. Namun sebuah kesalahan fatal, ketika pagi ini seorang siswi melihat Sakura di antar Mikoto kesekolahnya, membuat Sakura menjadi sasaran penyiksaan yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura memasuki toilet wanita, membasuh wajah dan tubuhnya yang kotor hadiah dari ritual paginya, saat berada di toilet ketika sedang berkaca Sakura mendapat sms dari sahabatnya yang lama tak di temuinya seolah menghilang di telan waktu, pesan singkat itu berisi _Saku-chan aku merindukanmu, sampai jumpa di Konoha._ Kira-kira seperti itulah isi dari pesan singkat dari sahabat lama Sakura, membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul dan segera memperbaiki diri seadanya kemudian berganti seragam dan kembali ke kelas. Salah, keputusannya kembali kekelas adalah salah. Begitu Sakura membuka pintu kelas sebuah tangan segera menariknya masuk dan melempar Sakura sehingga ia membentur lantai, Sakura yang kaget dan tanpa persiapan tidak dapat mengelak ketika kepalanya membentur lantai dan sukses menciptakan lebam di kepalanya, Sakura meringis tanpa suara.

"Aw, Karin ku rasa kau terlalu pelan menghempaskannya." Ucap Shion mengejek Sakura dan setelahnya di ikuti oleh tawa dari Karin cs.

"Heh, miskin, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun, hah? Salah satu siswi pernah melihatmu di antar dengan mobil keluarga Sasuke-kun. Ayo jawab!" Tanya Karin garang pada Sakura, yang saat ini masih terduduk dan memilih bersender di dinding kelas yang ada di belakangnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan penglihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tidak bisa mengorek informasi apapun darinya, Karin. Dia bisu begitu mana bisa bicara." Kata Sasame sambil menertawakan Sakura, Karin akan kembali menyerang Sakura namun seorang gadis bersurai lavender tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karin atas kelancangannya mengganggu kesenangan Karin.

"Maaf, apa benar ini kelas Neji_-nii?_ " tanya Gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Kau mencari Hyuuga? Ada urusan apa dengan Hyuuga?" tanya Sasame dengan nada tinggi sambil memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, sedang yang di tatap cuek-cuek saja.

"Aku Hinata, siswi pindahan hari ini di kelas sebelah, adik sepupu Neji-_nii,_ jadi apa benar ini kelas Neji-_nii"_ tanya Hinata yang mulai hilang senyum manisnya berganti wajah datar dan tatapan menusuk.

"Oh, kau adiknya Neji-_kun,_ ahhahaha, maaf yah, aku agak kasar. Ayo aku antar menemui Neji-_kun_, mungkin Neji-_kun_ sedang ada di kantin." Ucap Sasame sambil tertawa canggung, mendapat tatapan bosan dari Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak buta arah, terima kasih." Kata Hinata kemudian berlalu, namun sebelum berbalik ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedang tersandar di dinding dan memegang jidatnya yang lebam dan sedikit berdarah, membuat Hinata terperangah dan segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata panik dan menggoncang tubuh Sakura pelan, tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, Hinata segera mendelik tajam pada pelaku kekerasan tersebut.

'Sial!' Umpat Karin dalam hati.

Hinata menolong Sakura untuk berdiri dan berniat membawa Sakura ke UKS, namun Sakura menolak dan berojigi singkat serta tersenyum lelah dan kembali berjalan menuju toilet. Hinata di buat tercengang dengan tingkah Sakura seperti itu.

Namun tujuannya untuk mencari Neji, mengingatkan ia untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, sekilas melirik Karin cs.

Perjalanan Hinata menuju kantin diisi dengan khayalan dan pertanyaan dalam benaknya tentang sosok Sakura itu, begitu seriusnya sampai ia tak mendengar ucapan-ucapan memuji dari para siswa dan siswi yang di lewatinya. Sesampainya di kantin Hinata segera mencari sosok kakaknya dan ternyata memang ketemu, di meja kantin paling pojok kiri sedang menikmati hidangan, sedikit berlari kemudian setelah sampai di meja tersebut ia memeluk Neji.

"_Nii-chan,_ _Tadaimaaa_." Ucapnya tersenyum senang, kemudian Neji berbalik melihat sosok adiknya itu dan ikut tersenyum

"_Okarinasai, _Hinata." Balas Neji.

"Ekh, ini Hinata? Wah, kau jadi begitu cantik yah?" Ucap Naruto tulus memuji sosok Hinata yang memang perawakannya sangat cantik.

"Eh, Na-Naruto-_kun_ bisa saja." Ucap Hinata malu-malu, kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Naruto satu persatu.

"Wah, ternyata memang para pangeran sekolah yah? Pantas saja begitu banyak bisikan iri yang melihatku bisa bergabung di meja ini." Ucap Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau terlalu memuji." Balas Gaara yang di setujui Sasuke dengan kata Hn andalannya.

"Tapi itu memang benar sih ya." Naruto menimpali dengan Narsisnya mendapat dengusan sebal dari Neji dan tatapan bosan dari Gaara dan Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa, yah hanya Naruto tepatnya, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sedang Neji tertawa kecil dan Hinata tertawa dengan anggunnya. Jadi yang terdengar jelas malah suara Naruto. Hinata tentu saja mengetahui sahabat-sahabat kakak sepupu tersayangnya itu, bahkan ia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak lama, Hinata adalah gadis yang anggun namun begitu kuat, hanya saja sifat pemalunya akan keterlaluan jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, gadis cantik nan lembut ini menguasai banyak bela diri, tuntutan ayahnya untuk menjaga diri. Asik tertawa tiba-tiba ekpresi Hinata berubah serius, mengingat sosok gadis merah muda tadi.

"Neji-_nii_, ada apa dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu?" Tanya Hinata tibaa-tiba pada Neji setelah sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Gaara khawatir, bahkan kebiasaannya memanggil Haruno entah sejak kapan berganti Sakura.

"Kau melihat Sakura? Dimana?" Tanya Neji yang ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke menimpali dengan mimik serius.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang begitu jelas guratan kekhawatiran, membuat hati Hinata sedikit tercubit melihat kekhawatiran Naruto yang tidak di tujukan untuknya.

"Jadi namanya Sakura? Nama yang cantik. Rupanya Sakura ini mempunyai arti penting bagi kalian." Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah menimpali pertanyaan mereka.

"Hinata, jawab saja." Ucap Neji tegas, membuat Hinata mengerrnyitkan kening tak mengerti dengan tingkah sepupunya itu, biasanya Neji tidak akan peduli dengan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Tadi aku ke kelasmu, mencari kau. Tapi aku menemukan segerombolan gadis yang mengelilingi Sakura, dengan Sakura bersandar di dinding dan memegang kepalanya yang lebam dan berdarah, tadinya mau ku antarkan ke UKS tapi dia malah berojigi dan berlalu pergi entah kemana." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Sementara para pemuda tersebut tak menyahut malah segera pergi dan berlari entah kemana begitu mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Hinata, kita akan bertemu di rumah, oke. Bye." Ucap Neji tergesa-gesa dan segera berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tercengang kemudian mengendikan bahu dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Sedangkan para pemuda tadi, Mereka berlari tak tentu arah, Naruto berlari ke arah UKS, Gaara berlari ke taman belakang, Neji berlari ke kelas dan Sasuke berlari ke toilet wanita, tentu saja Sasuke hanya menunggu di luar.

'Tidak ada'

'Tidak ada'

'Tidak ada'

'Sudah kuduga'

Bathin keempat pemuda tersebut bersamaan di tempat berbeda, namun pemuda keempat yakni Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, menatapnya tajam sementara Sakura tersenyum lelah dan menatap Sasuke sayu. Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura menuju kelas. Sementara ketiga pemuda remaja yang lainnya segera berlari ke arah kelas kecuali Neji yang memang menunggu di kelas. Benar dugaan Neji Sakura kembali ke kelas, namun Sakura kembali bersama Sasuke yang rahangnya mengeras, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat pemandangan tersebut saling berbisik dan mencemooh Sakura. Beberapa siswi menatap iri dan garang pada Sakura yang sedari tadi di gandeng Sasuke, sementara beberapa yang lainnya menatap takut, baru pertama kalinya melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin semakin dingin.

"Sasuke, mau kau bawa kemana Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Neji menahan lengan Sasuke yang satunya.

"Pulang." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan menghempaskan tangan Neji. Sasuke segera melangkah dengan kecepatan penuh, Neji segera menyusul di belakang Sasuke, dalam perjalanan melalui koridor kelas, Sasuke yang menyeret Sakura bertemu dengan Gaara dan Naruto yang berada di belakang Gaara, Gaara berhenti melangkah begitupun Sasuke, namun hanya sedetik Sasuke segera melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Gaara, sebelum melewati Gaara, Gaara menahan bahu Sasuke tanpa menoleh, membuat Sasuke, Sakura yang kini menahan pusingnya mati-matian, Neji yang menyusul di belakang Sakura dan Naruto yang ada di belakang Gaara, berhenti.

"Lepaskan!" Desis Sasuke tajam pada Gaara dengan suara berat, sementara cengkraman Gaara semakin keras di bahu Sasuke.

"Biarkan kami ikut." Ucap Gaara serius kini menatap Sasuke yang masih mendelik Gaara.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke tegas, Sasuke akan melangkah lagi namun Gaara masih tak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Sakura sakit, kau tau kau naik motor, kau ingin membawanya dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke tak kalah tajam dan lebih dingin.

'Suasana apa ini?' tanya Neji dalam hati memperhatikan wajah para sahabatnya yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat serius, bahkan Naruto yang berada di belakang Gaara kini mengernyitkan kening entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

'Tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ada apa ini?' bathin Naruto bingung dengan suasana yang terjadi antara sahabatnya saat ini.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku tau Sasuke dan Gaara adalah orang yang sama-sama keras kepala, sejak kecil mereka bahkan selalu bertengkar, namun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, maksudku bahkan ketika kami saling adu kepalan tangan dahulu tidak pernah terpancar aura permusuhan yang begitu pekat saat itu, berbeda dengan kali ini, apa ini?

**END NARUTO POV**

Sementara masing-masing orang kini terdiam dengan keadaan ini, Sakura merintih menahan sakit kemudian jatuh pingsan, sebelum Sasuke menyadari tangan yang di pegangnya melemas, dan Gaara yang sengit menatap mata elang Sasuke. Neji adalah orang pertama yang menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum menyentuh lantai, dan setelahnya suara cempreng Narutolah yang menyadarkan kedua orang yang saling beradu pandang tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_" Teriak Naruto segera mendekati Neji yang saat ini menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_.

"Tidak ada waktu, diantara kita kau yang membawa mobil, ayo cepat. Sakura harus segera di obati." Kata Neji pada Gaara dengan panik dan segera berlari bersama Naruto lebih dulu meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke. Perlahan Gaara melepas cengkraman tangannya di bahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke segera menyusul Neji di ikuti oleh Gaara.

Neji meninggalkan motor _sport _kesayangannya di sekolah dan ikut naik mobil bersama Gaara dan Sakura di dalamnya, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke menyusul dengan motor masing-masing di belakang mobil Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka telah sampai di mansion Uchiha, segera Neji membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya, Mikoto yang kebetulan membuka pintu di buat terheran-heran oleh keadaan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini, namun naluri keibuannya membawa ia segera menelpon dokter terlebih dahulu.

Tak berselang lama, dokter keluarga Uchiha datang dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Apa tidak sebaiknya di bawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir sementara para pemuda remaja yang kini mengelilingi ranjang Sakura masih tetap diam memandang Sakura khawatir, namun 2 di antaranya tidak dapat tertebak dari ekspresi wajah.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa, dia hanya butuh istrahat yang cukup dan makan yang teratur, namun untuk kepalanya, usahakan untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura terbentur dengan cukup keras lagi, karena aku rasa Sakura sudah sering mengalami hal ini, jika ia mengalaminya lagi, maka kemungkinan terburuk Sakura bisa mengalami geger otak." Jelas sang dokter pada Mikoto yang kini mulai menitikkan air mata dan menatap Sakura bingung.

Setelah sang dokter pergi, Mikoto segera menatap marah pada anak bungsunya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto, Gaara dan Neji adalah anak-anak dari sahabat keluarga Uchiha untuk itu Mikoto sudah menganggap mereka adalah anak-anaknya, setiap kenakalan yang mereka lakukan bersama selalu mendapat pengampunan dari Mikoto namun sepertinya hal itu belum berlaku untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Aku harap tidak ada kaitannya dengan kalian!" Garang Mikoto pada anak-anaknya tersebut.

"Bu-bukan _baa-chan_, bukan kami yang membuat Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu." Ucap Naruto tergagap dan menyengir di paksakan, meskipun Naruto mengakui Mikoto adalah sosok ibu yang anggun dan perhatian, namun Naruto mengetahui bahwa Mikoto terkadang bisa lebih garang dari Kushina—ibunya—jika sudah menyangkut seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"_Baa-chan,_ Sakura seperti itu karena dia di _bully_ oleh siswa dan siswi KSHS." Ucap Gaara serius menatap Mikoto yang tercengang dengan pengakuan Gaara.

"Jadi selama ini Sakura selalu mengalami ini? Selama ini ia berbohong tentang luka memarnya? Dan KAU! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan sesuatu, hah, kau diam saja padahal kau tau selama ini Sakura seperti itu?" Tanya Mikoto histeris pada Sasuke yang menunduk diam. Kebiasaan Sasuke saat melihat ibunya mulai menangis, apapun alasannya Sasuke masih benci hal itu.

"Maaf _baa-chan_, aku rasa hal itu di lakukan Sasuke karena Sakura sendiri menutupinya dari _baa-chan_ dan keluarga." Kata Neji menimpali menggantikan Sasuke yang masih menunduk dan berlalu.

"Maaf, _kaa-san._" Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, sementara Gaara, Neji dan Naruto masih menemani Mikoto yang kini menangisi Sakura yang sedang pingsan.

Naruto menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui pada Mikoto tentang Sakura, tidak banyak yang ia ketahui hanya beberapa memori tentang gadis musim semi itu. Seperti waktu itu..

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pagi ini begitu cerah, upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah selesai seminggu yang lalu, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji kini menjadi seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas, hal yang membanggakan tentunya, bagi Naruto menjadi seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas adalah hal indah tersendiri baginya.

Senja itu Naruto pulang sekolah lebih lama, para sahabatnya telah pulang lebih dulu, berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih memiliki kegiatan klub basket. Dalam perjalanannya pulang ia melihat seorang siswi yang sedang di kelilingi oleh beberapa siswi lainnya di area parkir sekolah. Siswi berambut merah muda tersebut basah kuyup sekujur tubuhnya dan dari jarak Naruto berdiri ia dapat mencium bau busuk dari tubuh gadis tersebut, sepertinya air yang di gunakan untuk menyiram gadis itu adalah air busuk yang entah apa. Gadis itu menangis dan tertunduk dalam, para siswi yang mengelilinginya menarik, menjambak rambutnya, menendang tubuhnya dan tak jarang meludah padanya, dan yang dapat di lakukan oleh gadis itu hanya menangis dan meminta maaf. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut awalnya mencoba tak peduli, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan tangisan gadis itu, seperti ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mendorong ia agar menghentikan aksi nista tersebut kepada sang gadis merah muda.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kemudian mendekat kepada para pelaku penganiyayaan tersebut, namun mereka lari sebelum Naruto menangkap mereka. Sehingga yang tersisa adalah sang gadis merah muda yang kini mencoba berdiri.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis merah muda itu, sang gadis tak menjawab namun menepis tangan Naruto cukup kasar sehingga membuat Naruto terjengkal beberapa langkah kebelakang, kemudian sang gadis berlalu dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas dari bibirnya yang mulai menggigil. Merasa kesal karena di abaikan dan di tolak secara kasar Naruto mulai tak mempedulikan gadis itu lagi setiap kali bertemu dengannya yang sedang di _bully_.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto." Ucap Neji menanggapi cerita Naruto, sementara Mikoto masih terdiam.

"Ya ya ya, maafkan aku, setidaknya aku masih lebih peduli di banding kalian yang tidak ambil pusing sama sekali." Ucap Naruto mencibir sahabatnya tersebut, dan Neji di buat terdiam olehnya.

**NEJI POV**

Aku fikir sudah mengabaikanmu, awalnya ku kira kau adalah gadis pencari perhatian yang ingin di tolong, sehingga aku hanya menyaksikanmu dari jauh, meski terkadang langkahku sering kali tak tertahan untuk menolongmu, namun aku memaksa untuk membiarkanmu. Maafkan aku, aku begitu tak peduli pada sosokmu yang entah kenapa mulai berarti bagiku secara perlahan.

**END NEJI POV**

**GAARA POV**

Aku memang bukan orang yang perasa, Sakura kau tau? Mungkin aku adalah manusia yang paling egois ada di dunia ini, aku mengabaikanmu hanya karena aku berfikir bahwa cara kerja dunia ini memanglah seperti itu, melihatmu bertahan, jatuh, kau bangkit lagi, luka, kau melangkah lagi, aku tidak mengerti ketika melihatmu, aku kesal pada kau yang selalu berdiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, aku mulai bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, seberapa kuatkah kau menanggungnya. Tapi aku mulai mengerti sesuatu tentang dirimu, itu bukan karena kau kuat, tapi karena kau yang pantang menyerah sehingga kau tetap bisa berdiri sampai hari ini, aku tau rasanya, pasti sepi kan? Aku tau kau kesakitan dan kesepian.

**END GAARA POV**

"_Baa-chan_ kecewa pada kalian yang hanya melihat hal ini terjadi, kalian itu laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin kalian mengabaikan hal itu terjadi di depan kalian begitu saja? _Baa-chan_ selalu mengingtkan kalian dari kecil bahwa sekuat apapun seorang wanita, mereka adalah makhluk yang harus kalian lindungi, dan itu sudah menjadi tugas dari seorang laki-laki." Ucap Mikoto tanpa memandang pada Naruto, dan lebih memilih menatap Sakura yang kini mulai membuka mata perlahan.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Teriak Naruto spontan dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau sudah sadar?" tanya Mikoto khawatir pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji mendekat pada Sakura.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara menatap Sakura khawatir.

Sakura meneliti satu persatu wajah yang menatap khawatir padanya, kemudian dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, begitupun Neji dan Gaara yang tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah Sakura-_chan._" Ucap Mikoto memeluk Sakura.

Sasuke datang dan membawa makanan untuk Sakura, menyerahkannya pada Mikoto, kemudian Sasuke menatap wajah pucat Sakura sekilas, jika di perhatikan baik-baik ada sedikit guratan penyesalan di wajah Sasuke, namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika tak dapat menyembunyikan emosi dengan begitu baik, sekilas memandang Sakura, Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sakura di susul oleh para sahabatnya.

* * *

Hari berlalu sejak saat itu, Sakura kembali ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang sama, tanpa suara tanpa tangisan, hanya senyum lelah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang tak bercahaya.

Lagi, kegiatan rutin Sakura masih tidak berubah, kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Gaara. Karin cs merasa sangat cemburu dari kejadian tempo hari, dimana 4 pangeran sekolah menolong Sakura yang pingsan, siswi-siswi yang menjadi FG dari para pangeran sekolahpun tak terima, Haruno Sakura, siswi dengan beasiswa yang bukan dari kalangan terhormat dapat mendekati keempat pangeran sekolah sekaligus. Karin cs melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Sakura secara diam-diam, takut-takut jika hal itu di ketahui oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, jika ketahuan maka pihak yang akan di rugikan adalah Karin cs itu sendiri.

"Hey bisu, aku curiga kau menyogok _The prince_—julukan yang di berikan FG bagi Sasuke dkk—dengan apa?" Tanya Karin memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan jijik seolah Sakura adalah sampah busuk.

"Menyogok apa maksudmu Karin? _The Prince_ kan sudah memiliki segalanya, dan mereka bukan pria hidung belang rendahan yang akan memanfaatkan tubuh seorang gadis, lagipula kau tidak berfikir si bisu ini menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memperdaya _The Prince_ kan? Itu tidak mungkin." Balas Shion sarkastik.

"Aku rasa benar juga yang kau katakan Shion, satu-satunya alasan mungkin _The Prince_ hanya kasihan pada gadis bisu ini." Sasame menanggapi ucapan Shion dengan menyeringai menghina pada Sakura.

"Aku rasa itu alasan yang paling masuk akal." Ucap Tayuya membenarkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sudah siap dengan ritual kita, nona?" Tanya Karin pada Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sakura hanya menunduk, memejamkan matanya pasrah, ia tau kesakitan apa yang akan di alaminya kali ini.

**SAKURA POV**

Terus sakiti aku seolah aku tak bernyawa, apa ini yang namanya rasa sakit? Perlahan aku mulai tak bisa membedakan apa yang ku rasakan, terus caci maki, hina aku, seolah aku lebih buruk dari sampah. Dosa apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya _Kami-sama?_ Adakah aku seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Matikan perasaanku dengan sakit berkepanjangan, aku lelah di ambang batas, aku tak kuat lagi.

**END SAKURA POV**

PLAK! Satu tamparan menghiasi pipi pucat Sakura.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK! Lagi dan lagi, tamparan beruntun di dapatkan olehnya. Sementara para pelaku tamparan sedang tertawa puas oleh karenya. Sakura kini berjongkok dengan pandangan mata sayu, memandang tanah yang ia pijaki, sakit bergejolak, perih, lebam ia rasakan di wajahnya, kesedihan yang benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ketika Karin cs tertawa begitu kencang secara tak sengaja, Hinata melewati taman belakang sekolah. Merasa ganjil dengan tawa nista yang di dengarnya ia segera mendekat dengan mengendap-endap, entah kebetulan atau bukan, Neji dkk melihat tingkah aneh Hinata, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Hinata?" Tanya Neji mengernyitkan kening pada adik sepupunya itu. Hinata kaget dan segera berdiri tegak sambil menunjuk area taman belakang sekolah.

"Aku mendengar seseorang tertawa." Kata Hinata jujur dengan serius. Naruto yang terpancing rasa penasarannya malah mengikuti gaya Hinata mengendap-endap, membiarkan Neji kini malah asik berbincang dengan Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara malah menatap tingkah sahabat pirang mereka tersebut dengan malas dan bosan. Sebelum Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri tegap dengan mematung dan membulatkan mata sempurna menjadi terdiam tak bersuara, mendapat perhatian dari para sahabat baiknya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perlakuan Karin kini pada Sakura, Karin menampar Sakura secara bergantian dengan komplotannya, dan tiba saat Karin menampar yang terakhir kalinya.

PLAK!

Suara yang begitu keras terdengar oleh Sasuke dkk, Sakura jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur batu.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_" Teriak Naruto berlari mendahului para sahabatnya, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata yang mendengar nama Sakura di teriakan segera berlari menyusul Naruto yang kini telah sampai terlebih dahulu di tempat itu, membantu Sakura yang telah di penuhi lebam wajahnya untuk berdiri.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto geram pada Karin dkk yang menunduk takut, baru kali ini melihat Naruto yang begitu periang ini menjadi marah, matanya berkilat marah, menatap tajam satu persatu Karin dan kawan-kawan.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!  
PLAK!

Kaget, secara refleks Neji menolehkan wajah pada Hinata yang menjadi pelaku penamparan pada Karin dkk.

"Keterlaluan." Ucap Hinata dengan nafas memburu dan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Baru kali ini Neji melihat Hinata begitu marah, sesaat Neji melayangkan pandangan pada Sakura, hatinya pun tercubit, seolah sakit menyaksikan penampilan Sakura saat ini, babak belur dengan darah dari sudut bibirnya dan pelipisnya yang membentur batu, sementara ia hanya tersenyum di paksakan menatap Neji dkk. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat, tersulut sudah emosinya, ia menghampiri Karin dkk.

"Pergi! Aku takut akan membunuh kalian jika kalian masih ada disini." Bisik Gaara tajam dengan suara berat yang menakutkan, membuat Karin dkk lari ketakutan, bahkan Shion dan Sasame yang takut mulai menangis dan lari dengan tidak benar. Naruto menopang Sakura berdiri dengan susah payah, Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan kejadian ini begitu marah dan naik pitam. Secara kasar menarik Sakura dan menghempaskan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neji garang pada tingkah Sasuke, tak menyahut Sasuke justru mendekati Sakura yang menahan Sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau fikir kau sekuat apa hah? KAU FIKIR KAU PUNYA NYAWA BERAPA?" Tanya Sasuke dengan volume yang naik 2 oktaf pada Sakura sambil memukul pohon yang ada di sampingnya saat ini hingga membuat tangannya berdarah. Semua orang terdiam, Hinatapun kini menunduk, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, sementara Sakura masih berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

"KALAU INGIN MENANGIS LAKUKAN SAJA SEPUASNYA, BERTERIAKLAH SESUKAMU, KAU FIKIR KAU INI APA? HAH?! KAU INGIN DI KASIHANI SEPERTI INI? KAU INGIN MENARIK PERHATIAN KAMI?" lagi Sasuke berteriak kencang di hadapan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Cukup!" Tegur Naruto pada Sasuke, namun Naruto justru mendapatkan _death glare_ paling mematikan dari Sasuke. Semuanya kembali terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Hiks, Hiks, kau fikir aku ini apa?" kata Sakura terisak dengan suara serak yang jelas sekali di paksakannya. Kaget semua orang menoleh pada Sakura yang tak pernah berbicara selama setahun lebih itu.

"KAU FIKIR BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENERIMA KESAKITAN DAN MIMPI BURUK SETIAP PAGI?" Lagi, kali ini dengan suara besar dan air mata yang benar-benar deras dari wajahnya.

"Menarik perhatian katamu? Apa kematian ibuku termasuk kategori menarik perhatian? Kematian ibuku yang disebabkan olehku yang terlambat pulang membawa obat hanya karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka, APA ITU YANG KAU KATAKAN MENARIK PERHATIAN?" teriak Sakura sangat keras, mmbuat Sasuke dkk termasuk Hinata yang tidak tau menau entah mengapa seolah kehilangan suara mereka.

"Aku salah apa? Hanya karena status sosial haruskah aku di perlakukan serendah ini?. Apa kau tau pertanyaan itu selalu ada dalam benakku, tapi aku harus menanyakannya pada siapa? Padamu yang hanya melihat dan menatapku di siksa? Pada kalian yang terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga kaya? Kalian tak mengerti, aku tak pernah butuh perhatian yang seperti ini, bahkan jika kau mengatakan perhatian bukankah lebih mudah bagimu untuk mengatakan Mengasihani?" Kali ini Sakura berdiri tegak menghadap Sasuke.

"Berteriaklah sesukaku, menangis sepuasnya, hey tuan Uchiha yang terhormatt, apakah kau tau bagaimana jika kau kehilangan suaramu? Tak peduli seberapa ingin kau menyuarakan SAKIT, tapi suara itu teredam dan hilang begitu saja. Apakah kau tau rasanya kehabisan air matamu? Tak peduli seberapa ingin kau menangisi kepergian orang yang kau sayangi, duniamu, satu-satunya surga dalam kehidupanmu yang bagaikan neraka, masih saja tak bisa di lakukan. Apa kau tau rasanya di tolak oleh dunia? Kau tak tau apa-apa." Ucap Sakura menangis terisak dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dkk terdiam seribu bahasa, namun baru berapa langkah pergi dari tempat tersebut, Sakura jatuh pingsan. Gaara yang memang memperhatikan Sakura pergi itu segera lari menolong Sakura.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Setelah di bawa pulang karena pingsan, dokter keluarga Uchiha meminta Sakura di larikan ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan perawatan yang di perlukan. Mikoto menangis tak henti-hentinya dalam dekapan suaminya, sementara Sasuke, dan Naruto tertunduk frustrasi, Hinata begitu gelisah menangis pada Neji, Neji yang panik juga berusaha tenang dan menenangkan Hinata, sementara Gaara masih setia memandang pintu ruang gawat darurat tersebut terbuka, dan Itachi masih mondar mandir dengan sesekali mengintip apa yang terjadi di ruang UGD tersebut meski hasilnya ia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

'Bertahanlah Sakura. Aku mohon.' Bathin Neji di sela-sela menenangkan Hinata.

'Kau gadis yang kuat Sakura-_chan_ aku tau itu, hal sepele seperti ini tidak mungkin mengalahkanmu.' Bathin Naruto frustrasi.

'Kau harus kembali' bathin Sasuke yang semakin meremas rambut raven unik miliknya.

'Aku berjanji akan melindungimu jika kau kembali kali ini, Sakura.' Bathin Gaara yang masih harap-harap cemas.

Beberapa jam menunggu, sang dokter keluar dengan sangat lesu. Begitu keluar Fugaku dan Mikoto segera menanyai keadaan Sakura pada sang dokter.

"Bagaimana Sakura, Tsunade?" Tanya Mikoto pada dokter keluarga yang masih menjadi sahabat dekatnya tersebut, namun masih terisak.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan agar jangan sampai kepalanya terbentur lagi? Sakura harus menjalani operasi. Sakura geger otak ringan." Ucap Tsunade kemudian mengusap pundak Mikoto pelan, dan berlalu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Mikoto semakin menangis, Hinata semakin erat memeluk Neji dan terisak di pelukannya, Neji ikut memeluk Hinata dengan erat, Gaara segera berlalu entah pergi kemana, baginya kemanapun asal tidak berada di rumah sakit ini dengan berita mengerikan mengenai Sakura, Sasukepun melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto mendesahkan nama Sakura sedih, sedangkan Itachi kini ikut menenangkan ibunya yang secara perlahan pingsan dalam pangkuan sang suami. Mikoto memang sangat menyayangi Sakura, terlepas dari ikatan tali persahabatannya dengan Mebuki, Mikoto sangat menginginkan kehadiran anak perempuan yang belum pernah termiliki olehnya dan begitu di berikan Sakura, haruskah ia kehilangan Sakura begitu cepat?.

**HINATA POV**

Aku tak tau ada apa dengan gadis itu, apa saja yang sudah dialami dan dilaluinya, tapi hatiku begitu sedih setiap kali melihatnya bertahan dengan semua luka itu, jika itu aku, aku tak akan mungkin sekuat itu. Gadis itu, Sakura, jika kau kembali, aku akan menjadi sahabat yang akan melindungimu, tenang saja Sakura, kau hanya harus bertahan, aku akan bersamamu.

**END HINATA POV**

* * *

**Tsudzuku..**

Nah Sakura, ayo kembali, sepertinya akan begitu banyak orang yang akan melindungimu, tapi akankah kau kembali? Jika kau kembali Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura selanjutnya, akankah kehidupannya berubah setelah ini,? Atau justru Akankah ada kehidupan setelah ini? Yak, Nantikan chapter berikutnya. ^_^

See you minna-san..


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisahku**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san.. ^_^**

**Terima Kasih untuk review kalian semua..**

**Mohon maaf belum bisa membalas review di chapter ini..**

**Ya, selamat membaca..**

* * *

**Story by Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto akan selamanya punya Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC. Gaje, AU, dan lain-lain.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Operasi Sakura berjalan sukses, dokter telah mengatakan pada pihak keluarga bahwa mereka hanya perlu menunggu kesadaran Sakura pulih, setidaknya para kelurga dan sahabat baru Sakura sudah bisa mulai tenang dari sebelumnya. Jam demi jam berlalu, mereka masih menunggu kesadaran Sakura, dengan harap-harap cemas. Setelah pagi menyingsing akhirnya penantian mereka membuahkan hasil.

Saat ini di ruang VIP rumah sakit konoha, terbaring sesosok gadis cantik yang masih pucat wajahnya, dengan perban yang meliliti kepalanya dan berbagai macam alat pembantu pernafasan terpasang padanya. Di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang, Mikoto menunggu Sakura dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tidak juga surut sedari kemarin, sementara di sofa yang ada di ruangan ini masih terlihat keempat pemuda remaja dan satu gadis menunggu Sakura untuk segera pulih. Itachi dan Fugaku tak ikut menemani karena harus membereskan urusan kantor yang sangat menumpuk tersebut.

Mikoto masih menunggu dengan cemas sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, yang tiba-tiba bergerak secara perlahan.

"Sakura? Sasuke! Cepat panggilkan dokter.!" Titah Mikoto senang begitu melihat Sakura membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih membiasakan matanya dengan silau cahaya mentari pagi yang tak dilihatnya semenjak kemarin. Sasuke segera berlalu memanggil dokter yang juga menangani keluarganya tersebut. Gaara, Naruto, Neji dan Hinata segera mendatangi Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata lembut.

"Sakura-_chan_.." Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan guratan kekhawatiran yang dalam terlihat dari wajahnya yang kacau saat ini. Sementara Neji dan Gaara masih diam tak bergeming memandangi Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa, cih hal sekecil ini tidak akan membunuhku." Jawab Sakura menyengir dan mengangguk semangat.

"Syukurlah Sakura" Ucap Mikoto sambil menangis memeluk Sakura yang kini dalam posisi duduk dan bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Maaf membuat _Kaa-san_ khawatir." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan balik memeluk Mikoto.

'Sakura kenapa?' bathin Neji yang kini malah terdiam memandangi Sakura dengan mengernyitkan kening.

'Aneh' bathin Gaara yang juga bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

'Apa ini memang sifat Sakura yang tidak aku ketahui?' bathin Hinata serius memandangi Sakura.

'Dia berubah.' Bathin Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini tak terkecuali Mikoto ternyata menyadari perubahan drastis dari sikap Sakura.

Dokter segera memasuki ruangan untuk memeriksa Sakura bersama Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sementara Tsunade memeriksa kondisi Sakura.

"Umm, aku merasa sangat baik." Angguk Sakura semangat, terlalu bersemangat hingga ia mendapat teguran dari Tsunade karena kepala Sakura masih terlalu sensitif untuk mendapat goncaangan, setidaknya hingga bekas operasi itu benar-benar sembuh, Sakura harus benar-benar menjaga kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Tsunade yang tersenyum di paksakan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Balas Tsunade kemudian melirik Mikoto dan meminta Mikoto untuk pergi menemuinya di ruangan Tsunade. Mikoto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Tsunade.

Sesampainya di ruangan Tsunade.

"Mikoto, langsung saja, secara fisik Sakura memang baik-baik saja, operasinya juga berjalan cukup baik, tapi disisi lain mungkin psikologinya terganggu. Akibat benturan di kepalanya atau memang karena gangguan mentalnya, Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kesembuhan baginya, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke psikiater. Tapi hal ini bukan berarti Sakura gila, hanya saja untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum bersalah pada Mikoto sementara Mikoto menunduk dengan linangan air mata di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kapan Sakura bisa pulang?" tanya Mikoto pada Tsunade dengan aak di paksakan.

"Seminggu lagi, kami masih harus memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Tsunade kemudian. Mikoto mengangguk mengerti dan segera kembali ke ruangan Sakura.

Sesampainya di ruangan Sakura, Mikoto tengah di buat bingung mendapati Sakura yang menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Hinata, sementara Gaara, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto di buat heran olehnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke yang kini menatap aneh pada Sakura.

"Aku tak tau, tiba-tiba saja dia menangis, padahal tadi dia sedang tertawa." Kata Sasuke menatap Mikoto yang tiba-tiba menatap Sakura sendu. Mikoto kemudian mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto lembut pada Sakura yang masih menangis.

"_Wakaranai, _aku tidak tau _kaa-san_, tiba-tiba di sini berdetak sangat kencang dan sakit, aku tidak tau kenapa." Jawab Sakura mencengkram kuat baju di bagian dadanya sambil menatap Mikoto sendu dengann air mata di wajahnya.

"Kau merindukan seseorang?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang kini menatap Hinata bingung.

"Aa, sepertinya aku merindukan ibu." Jawab Sakura yang kembali tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya cepat. Mikoto menatap Sakura miris.

'Emosi Sakura cepat sekali berubah.' Bathin Mikoto kemudian memeluk Sakura. Naruto kemudian mendekati Sakura dan memegang tangan Sakura lembut dan tersenyum.

"Mau menemui ibumu?" tanya Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Uhm" angguk antusias Sakura dan tersenyum menanggapi Naruto. Sementara 3 pria lain memandang iri, dan satu orang gadis menunduk sedih.

"Baiklah, kalau kau keluar nanti kita akan pergi menemui ibumu, ok?" taya Naruto menyengir pada Sakura.

"Aa.." angguk Sakura tersenyum kemudiann menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan dan beralih menatap Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san, _Saku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Mikoto yang sedang mengusap kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, Saku ingin apa?" tanya Mikoto ikut tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kalau dalam beberapa hari kedepan Sakura masih di rawat dan ada seseorang yang mencari Sakura ke rumah, bisakah _kaa-san_ bawa dia kemari?" kata Sakura sedikit ragu bertanya pada Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san _kira ada apa. Tentu saja, tapi dia itu siapa?" Tanya Mikoto balik pada Sakura.

"Seorang teman lama." Jawab Sakura tersenyum senang. Sementara yang lainnya menatap senang dengan kondisi Sakura yng mulai membaik, Mikoto masih menatap Sakura iba, dan Sasuke menatap Sakura malas.

'Jadi dia menatapku tadi ingin minta tolong? Cih, dia kan bisa mengatakannya padaku.' Bathin Sasuke kesal.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, kau masih sakit. Istrahatlah, kami akan berkunjung lagi. Kau ingin di bawakan sesuatu?" tegur dan tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang kini tersenyum sumringah pada Gaara.

"Aku ingin es krim." Kata Sakura dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak boleh, kau masih sakit." Larang Sasuke pada Sakura yang kemudian cemberut menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku kan tidak demam." Bantah Sakura pada Sasuke yang semakin menatapnya dingin.

"Tetap saja kau, ." kata Sasuke menekankan pada kata Sakit, dan Sakura semakin cemberut menahan kesal.

"Sasuke benar Sakura, nanti kalau kau sembuh aku ajak jalan-jalan sambil makan es krim." Kata Neji tersenyum dan Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Aku anggap itu janji, dan seorang laki-laki pantang melanggar janji." Kata Sakura lagi dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Hahaha, baiklah.." kata Neji tertawa kecil menanggapi sifat Sakura.

Selepas percakapan tersebut Sasuke dan kawan-kawan kembali pulang bersama Mikoto dan Hinata, giliran Itachilah yang menjaga Sakura.

"_Gomenasai ne, _Itachi_-nii_" Ucap Sakura setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sakura dan berganti Itachi yang menjaga Sakura.

"Tak perlu Sakura, kalau kau minta maaf karena merasa kau sudah merepotkan, kau sama sekali tak perlu melakukannya." Kata Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Bukan itu, maaf untuk hadir di tengah keluarga kalian seperti ini, dengan tiba-tiba." Kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sangat sedih menatap Itachi yang memandang Sakura maklum.

"Itu keinginan _kaa-san_ Sakura, lagipula aku senang kau mau hadir di keluarga kami." Kata Itachi tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap Itachi bersalah, namun kemudian Sakura tersenyum juga dengan pengertian yang berikan oleh Itachi padanya. Kedua orang ini kemudian tenggelam dalam kebersamaan mereka berbagi cerita dan tawa layaknya saudara kandung.

Syukurlah Sakura, hidupmu mulai berubah, namun benarkah ini perubahan yang kau inginkan?

Sakura telah kembali ke sekolah, ia telah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan ddi rumah sakit, sejauh ini semuanya tampak normal, mungkin hampir semuanya.

Pagi ini Sakura kembali bersekolah, ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini, kerumunan yang biasanya menyiksa Sakura kini bergabung bersama kerumunan yang begitu memuji para pangeran sekolah, tentu saja karena saat ini Sakura si budak sekolah turun dari mobil pribadi berkelas bersama para pangeran sekolah. Penampilan Sakurapun lebih menarik, ia lebih cantik meskipun awalnya memang sudah cantik, hanya saja yang berubah adalah mimik wajah Sakura yang kini sangat ceria bercanda ria dengan keempat pangeran sekolah selama perjalanan menuju ke kelas mereka. Dan para siswa dan siswi? Yang lain berdecak kagum sementara yang lainnya menyumpah serapah pada Sakura yang seolah mendapatkan keududukan tertinggi di sebuah istana megah dengan di dampingi oleh keempat pangeran di sekolah ini.

"Karin, bagaimana ini? Kau lihat tidak? Gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja." Histeris Shion sambil menggigit kukunya kesal menatap Sakura yang sedang di rangkul Naruto yang menyengir, dan Naruto yang di jitak oleh Sasuke yang seenaknya saja merangkul Sakura.

"Cih lihat saja nanti." Ucap Karin menyeringai licik bagai iblis yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

Waktu semakin berlalu, beberapa hari terlewati dengan keadaan Sakura yang mulai menjadi idaman di sekolah, dari seorang budak sekolah kini mulai menjadi putri sekolah yang diam-diam di kagumi. Sementara Karin dkk tentu saja tidak akan tinggal diam. Hari ini tepat saat ini, pulang sekolah mereka menyeret Sakura di depan koridor kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura garang di depan Karin.

"Kau sudah mulai berani rupanya, kenapa? Kau ingin berlindung di balik mereka?" tanya Karin pada Sakura yang memandang Karin jijik.

"Jadi, kecemburuan sosialkah?" tanya Sakura balik menyeringai.

Karin melipat tangannya kuat-kuat, akan menghajar Sakura, namun sebelum Karin menghajar Shion menarik rambut Sakura dengan sangat kuat.

"Rakyat jelata bermimpi menduduki singgasana ratu di kerajaan ini, kau fikir kau memiliki kemampuan untuk itu ha?" tanya Shion dengan masih menarik rambut Sakura. Sedangkan Tayuya, Sasame dan Karin menyeringai senang dan mulai ikut menyakiti Sakura. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Sakura segera memelintir tangan Shion kebalik punggung Shion, dan menendang Karin tepat di perutnya hingga Karin terjengkal beberapa meter kebelakang. Sasame yang berusaha melepaskan Shion yang merintih kesakitan segera menghampiri Sakura namun Sakura segera menghempaskan tubuh Shion pada Sasame sehingga keduanya jatuh dan membentur lantai, sementara Tayuya maju dan menampar Sakura. Berhasil memang namun setelahnya Sakura menarik rambut Tayuya dan menjedotkan kepala Tayuya ke tembok hingga berdarah dan pingsan. Semua siswa yang menyaksikan hal tersebut di buat menganga dan ketakutan. Dan aksi itu di saksikan oleh Sasuke dkk yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, memandang Sakura khawatir, bukan mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang mengalami luka, karena Sakura tidak terluka sama sekali, melainkan mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang malah tertawa senang melihat Karin dkk yang terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya. Setelah itu Sakura berlalu dengan santainya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan Sakuke serta kawan-kawan yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutan mereka hanya dapat menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Sore ini Sakura sedang duduk di taman di kediaman Uchiha dengan tersenyum lembut. Sasuke dkk memperhatikan Sakura dari dalam rumah.

"Apa tak apa-apa bila dibiarkan?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Seperti bukan dirinya." Kata Neji mengernyitkan kening menatap Sakura.

"Perubahan yang mengerikan." Kata Gaara datar namun meyiratkan kesedihan dimatanya.

"Hn." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sibuk memperhatikan Sakura, tiba-tiba seorang tamu memasuki gerbang. Sedikit heran Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, dan akan melangkah untuk menemui sang tamu, namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura berlari menuju tamu tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"Sai.." teriak Sakura kemudian berlari ke arah Sai, sang tamu tersebut. Di luar dugaan, Sai memeluk Sakura erat.

'Apa-apaan ini?' bathin Neji yang melihat pemandangan tak menyenangkan tersebut.

'He-hey.' Bathin Gaara yang juga kaget melihat pemandangan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

'Sakura-_chan_, aku akan menolongmu.' Bathin Naruto gaje.

'Cih.' Bathin Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Langsung saja Neji dan Naruto segera lari ke tempat Sakura, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sai dan Sakura, sementara Neji segera menarik Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melayangkan satu pukulan telak yang mengenai wajah Sai.

"Sai." Teriak Sakura segera lari menuju Sai yang meringis, dan terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sai pada Naruto yang manatap Sai serius.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, kenapa seenaknya memeluk Sakura-_chan?_" tanya Naruto pada Sai yang kemudian tersenyum palsu.

"Naruto! Kau ini kenapa, Sai ini sahabatku, yang ku ceritakan pada _Kaa-san_ tempo hari saat aku di rawat di rumah sa—"

"Kau di rawat kenapa? Kau kenapa Sakura? Jawab aku!" Tanya Sai memotong perkataan Sakura, Sai segera menahan bahu Sakura dan menatap Sakura serius.

"Panjang ceritanya" Ucap Sakura menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkanmu." Ucap Sai lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke dkk seolah hilang dari dunia, percakapan hanya terjadi antara Sai dan Sakura, Naruto yang tidak terimapun segera memutuskan pembicaraan sahabat lama tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_, tidak sopan mengabaikan orang." Kata Naruto pura-pura mengambek pada Sakura. Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan memperkenalkan Sai pada Sasuke dkk.

"Sai, ini sahabat-sahabatku. Yang cerewet itu Naruto, yang tampan itu Neji, di sampingnya ada Gaara, dang yang datar itu Sasuke." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan mereka, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pada mereka.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan tembok Sakura." Rajuk Sasuke pada Sakura yang menahan tawa melihat Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sementara Sasuke tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa melihat Sakura seperti itu. Akhirnya ia masuk kedalam rumah mendahului mereka semua. Entah pembicaraan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka Sasuke sudah tidak mengetahuinya lagi, sepertinya Naruto sedang memprotes Sakura yang mengatainya cerewet. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya, merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Terbayang lagi kejadian siang tadi di sekolah.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Ada apa dengan Sakura? Sekarang aku baru memikirkannya, sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Tsunade-san pada _Kaa-san_. Aku bahagia melihat Sakura bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi ada bagian dalam hatiku yang mulai takut dengan kepribadiannya. Aku takut Sakura berubah terlalu jauh.

_**END SASUKE POV**_

_Walau bagaimanapun pengalihan dari rasa sakit adalah rasa sakit itu sendiri..._

_Entah hal itu terjadi pada orang lain ataupun diri sendiri.._

_Aku tak menyalahkanmu,_

_Aku tak membela mereka.._

_Namun meski aku tau benar kau tersakiti,_

_Aku harap kau tak akan pernah menyakiti.._

_Karena penyesalan yang akan datang,_

_Selalu saja terlambat dan abadi..._

* * *

_Tsudzuku~~_

Chapter 5 segera update.. ^_^

Terima kasih minna-san..

Review lagi yahh..


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen author belum sempat membalas review kali ini, author benar-benar sibuk saat ini, namun author berusaha semampunya untuk mengupdate kisahku bagian 5 ini. dan akh untuk gray, aku bukan Sakura-cent kok. maaf kalau ada yang merasa seperti itu, penderitaan Sakura di sini semata-mata untuk perkembangan cerita bahagia sakura kok. maaf yang lainnya belum sempat di balas, author hanya ingat review yang satu itu.

pkoknya terima kasih minna karena kalian sudah mau menunggu. author usahakan agar fict ini cepat selesai, supaya nantinya tidak terbengkalai.

sekian dulu, selamat membaca.

* * *

**For The Some Reason**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU,OOC, Dsb.**

**Tidak suka? mohon jangan di baca.**

* * *

.

.

"Jadi begitu? Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sai khawatir pada Sakura.

"Aku? Tak apa." Jawab Sakura senang.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Sai yang sedang berbicara serius sementara Neji, Naruto dan Gaara sedang bermain Ps yang memang ada di ruang tamu ini. Sasuke keluar kamar dan ikut bergabung, memperhatikan Sakura yang tersenyum lembut pada Sai dan Sai yang selalu menanggapi canda tawa Sakura, membuat hati Sasuke seolah tercubit.

'Aku kenapa?' Batin Sasuke kembali melangkah setelah terhenti beberapa saat.

"Hoy, kedekatan kalian bisa membuat orang salah paham, tau." Kata Naruto cemberut pada Sakura.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dari itu?" tanya Sai tersenyum palsu pada Naruto sedang Gaara melirik Sai tajam, Sasuke menatap Sai datar, Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, dan Naruto menyipit menatap wajah Sai.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lagi pula Sai ini sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak, kakak yang ku sayangi." Kata Sakura tersenyum dan memukul bahu Sai pelan.

"Aku menyesalkan hal itu." Ucap Sai sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Gaara tepat sasaran.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyerah sebelum mencoba." Kata Sai tersenyum lagi, membuat Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke tercengang, sementara Sakura tengah merona tipis.

"Sudahlah Sai, kau membahasnya lagi." Kata Sakura tertawa di paksakan.

"Cih, terlalu gamblang." Kata Sasuke serius.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memilikimu sebagai adik." Ucap Sai tersenyum pada Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Ehm, kalau begitu menurutmu aku menyukaimu tidak?" tanya Naruto iseng pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kalau Naruto itu aku.." kata Sakura terputus tak tau bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini yah?' Batin Sakura menatap Naruto yang semakin serius menatap Sakura, sebelum—

BLETAK.

"ITTAAAI" jerit Naruto menatap Neji sebal.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sakura. Lebih baik kau istrahatlah dulu, kau masih belum pulih benar." Ucap Neji pada Sakura.

'Sakit? Siapa? _Kaa-san_?' batin Sakura heran. Seketika ia kembali pada ingatan tentang ibunya yang sedang sakit dan akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Tiba-tiba saja mimik wajah Sakura berubah marah, ia menatap Neji tajam, semua orang di buat terkejut oleh perubahan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Aku tidak sakit." Ucap Sakura berat dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Ma-maksudku kau istrahat bukan karena kau sakit, tapi karena—"

"AKU TIDAK SAKIT! Aku tidak sakit, aku tidak mau, aku tidak Mau!." Sakura mulai mengamuk dan melemparkan bantal sofa pada semua orang yang di lihatnya.

"Sakura, tenanglah, kau kenapa?!" Kata Sai mendekati Sakura namun Sakura mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja di dekatnya.

"Jangan mendekat." Ancam Sakura pada Sai.

"Sakura!" panggil Gaara menenangkan Sakura. Namun Sakura melempari Gaara dengan vas bunga yang untung saja bisa di hindari Gaara.

"Sakura-_chan_" ucap Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Tepat saat perhatian Sakura teralihkan pada Naruto, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluk Sakura, namun ternyata kewaspadaan Sakura tidak menurun ia mengambil vas bunga lainnya dan berhasil memukul Sasuke di kepala, pelipis Sasuke berdarh, namun hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti. Ia memeluk dan merangkul Sakura yang meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura, tenanglah." Kata Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura. Sakura semakin meronta, Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke, ia mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajah Sasuke yang kini ada di bahunya, namun Sakura berhenti meronta Saat ia memegangi kepala Sasuke yang berdarah, sementara Sasuke meringis menahan sakit yang berkedut di kepalanya.

'Darah? _Kaa-san_? Apa _Kaa-san_ batuk darah lagi? _Kaa-san_ dimana? Aku lupa membeli obat _Kaa-san_. Aku harus segera pulang.._ Kaa-san_, aku...' Batin Sakura yang kembali meronta. Namun kenangan pahit menyakitkan kembali berputar dalam memorinya, saat mendengar seseorang menangis, saat melihat jenazah yang tergeletak di hadapannya, saat ia ada di pemakaman bersama tangisan seseorang dan langit yang mulai menangis.

'Apa aku melupakan hal itu? Aku lupa _Kaa-san_ telah.. tidak.. itu hanya mimpi. Obat, yah aku harus segera pulang membawa obat untuk _Kaa-san_,_ Kaa-san_ smasih menungguku.' Batin Sakura. Ia kembali meronta dalam tangisnya namun ia telah lemah dan lelah karena menangis dan berteriak belum tenaganya terkuras untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, tak ada yang bisa di lakukan Sakura selain menangis dan memohon.

"Sakit, aku sakit. Aku ingin ibu, aku ingin ibuku, aku mohon Sasuke, bisa bagunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini? Ibuku sedang menungguku pulang, dia di rumah sendirian, ibuku sedang sakit Sasuke, tolong..tolong selamatkan aku, hiks.." ucap Sakura meracau dalam pelukan Sasuke, menangis pilu dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto dkk menatap iba dan segera menyingkir dari sana membiarkan Sakura tenang di pelukan Sasuke, Sakura semakin menangis, namun Sasuke memeluk Sakura semakin erat seolah meyakinkan pada Sakura bahwa Sakura tak pernah sendiri.

"Ini bukan mimpi Sakura, buka matamu." Ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sakura teredam dalam tangisnya, semakin lemah kemudian Sakura pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Apa Sakura sangat tertekan dengan kematian ibunya?" tanya Sai pada Naruto dkk yang kini berada di halaman rumah Sasuke.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Ucap Neji memandangi awan yang berarak menjauh.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan geger otak yang di alami Sakura?" tanya Gaara menerawang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mengernyitkan kening pada Gaara.

"Emosi Sakura sangat cepat berubah, satu kata yang menyinggung perasaannya atau mengingatkan ia pada kenangan pahitnya selalu jadi pemicu perubahan Sakura. Kau ingat kejadian siang tadi di sekolah? Sakura sangat mengerikan." Kata Gaara sambil mengingat kejadian siang tadi yang terjadi pada Karin dkk.

"Aku rasa mungkin saja kau benar." Kata Neji kemudian mendukung ucapan Gaara dan menunduk sedih.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sai pada ketiga pemuda ini.

"Heh, kau melewatkan banyak hal. Aku mulai bertanya apa benar kau sahabat sakura-_chan_." Jawab Naruto menyeringai sementara Sai menunduk berpikir.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi begitu sampai ke kediaman Uchiha. Itachi baru saja pulang dari kantor ayahnya, menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang saat ini sedang bersama Mikoto di luar negeri. Sasuke segera menelpon Itachi begitu Sakura tenang dan tertidur.

"Aku rasa, kita harus membawa Sakura ke psikiater." Jawab Sasuke serius menatap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi bingung menatap Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, aku rasa _Kaa-san_ menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Sakura." Jawab Sasuke menatap Itachi, Itachi kemudian menunduk dan berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu, tapi kita tunggu _Kaa-san _kembali, aku rasa _kaa-san _akan kembali minggu depan, kita harus meminta penjelasan pada _Kaa-san _terlebih dahulu." Kata Itachi menyetujui keputusan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ku serahkan padamu Aniki." Kata Sasuke kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto dkk telah pulang setelah menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi pada Sakura kepada Sai yang tidak tau apa-apa. Yah, Sai adalah sahabat Sakura sejak _Junior High_, namun Sai meninggalkan Konoha sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kesibukannya di negeri orang membuat komunikasi antara Sai dan Sakura terputus. Dan tentu saja kesibukan Sakura dengan hidupnya yang berantakan juga membuat Sakura lebih dari sering mengabaikan pesan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Bagi Sakura kesehatan ibunyalah yang terpenting di banding segalanya, tak heran jika Sakura mulai mengalami gangguan psikologi lainnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Sembuh dari kebisuannya yang tiba-tiba kini Sakura mulai kehilangan dirinya.

"_Tadaima."_ Ucap Neji memasuki rumah.

"_Okari_ Neji-_nii._ Ada apa? Wajahmu kusut sekali." Tanya Hinata mengernyitkan kening dan sedikit bercanda mendapati wajah sepupunya yang begitu berantakan.

"Sakura." Desah Neji frustrasi tak jelas. Hinata semakin mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hinata yang juga ikut khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Entahlah, kau tak mendengar ceritanya tadi siang?" tanya Neji yang kembali menatap Hinata yang kini sedang duduk di sofa di sebelah Neji.

"Aku dengar. Tentang Sakura yang menghajar Karin kan? Apa itu salah?" tanya Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi.

"Entah, hanya saja aku merasa Sakura mulai berubah." Ucap Neji mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Tak perlu seperti itu kan? Lagi pula aku fikir hal yang di lakukan Sakura itu bagus kok, Sakura harus melawan sekali-sekali, jujur saja, aku menyukai sifat Sakura yang satu itu." Kata Hinata tersenyum semangat menatap kakak sepupunya yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku mengerti Hinata, tapi ada saatnya dimana kita tak harus menyakiti orang yang telah menyakiti kita dengan begitu kejam kan? Aku tak membela Karin dan komplotannya, hanya saja aku merasa Sakura sudah keterlaluan." Kata Neji yang kini memilih menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang _nii-chan_ sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Hinata usil mencolek bahu Neji.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Aku? Yang benar saja." Kata Neji yang menutupi kegugupannya pada Hinata.

"Kau tau Neji-_nii_, perasaan yang kau rasakan pada Sakura adalah perasaan ingin melindungi yang secara tak langsung tergambar dari kata-katamu barusan, seorang pria yang ingin melindungi seorang wanita itu adalah sedikit dari tanda-tanda kau jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Hinata tersenyum tulus memandang wajah kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"Itu namanya peduli, Hinata." Bantah Neji pada Hinata.

"Ya, awalnya kau khawatir, kemudian kau mulai peduli, setelahnya rasa ingin melindungimu akan semakin besar, dan akan ada saat dimana kau merasakan merindukannnya dan ingin memilikinya. Kau tau _nii-chan,_ bahkan penyangkalan adalah topeng yang di gunakan untuk menutupi perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Kata Hinata tersenyum dan terkikik kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

'Apa benar aku jatuh cinta? Padanya? Pada Sakura?' batin Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri..

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyambut, namun pagi ini begitu mendung. Saat ini Sakura sedang termenung di tempat duduknya, bertopang dagu memperhatikan langit kelam yang mulai menitikkan tetes demi tetes air langit. Semua siswa di kelasnya menjauhi Sakura, bahkan Karin dan komplotannya terpaksa mmengurungkan niat mereka untuk membalas dendam pada Sakura di akibatkan oleh rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan kemarin yang masih terasa jelas di tubuh mereka hari ini dan mungkin beberapa hari kedepan. Namun bukan Karin namanya jika tak bisa mengerjai Sakura, tidak bisa secara kasar maka ia bisa menggunakan cara halus yang licik. Dan di sudut kelas ini Karin dan komplotannya menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Haruno, kau di panggil menghadap ke ruang kepala Sekolah." Ucap salah seorang siswi yang lewat begitu saja di depan Sakura. Sakura tak menyahut namun Sakura berdiri dan menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"_It's show time"_ kata Karin menyeringai menatap kepergian Sakura. Kepergian Sakura mendapat tatapan bertanya dari para sahabat barunya. Namun mereka memilih untuk menyaksikan dulu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kepala Sakolah dengan tatapan mencemooh yang di dapatinya dari setiap siswa dan siswi yang di lewatinya, Sakura masih tak bergeming dan melangkah dengan pasti. Setelah melewati beberapa koridor, Sakura sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok..tok..tok..

Sakura mengetuk pintu dengan pasti, tak sampai berapa lama sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam ruangan.

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang yang merupakan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura setelah membungkuk hormat pada kepala sekolahnya tersebut.

"Jadi seperti ini suaramu? Aku sangat senang bisa mendengar suaramu." Komentar Kurenai pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ada hal yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Kurenai yang kini menatap Sakura serius.

"Aku mendengar kejadian kemarin siang, kau tau? Orang tua Karin, Sasame, Tayuya dan Shion menuntut pencabutan beasiswa milikmu, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi Sakura, tapi aku tau kau bukan orang yang akan melakukan tindak kekerasan seperti itu." Kata Kurenai tegas dan khawatir pada Sakura yang masih tak berekspresi.

"Lalu apa keputusan anda?" tanya Sakura datar pada Kurenai.

"Aku ingin kau minta maaf saja, akan lebih mudah bagimu Sakura. Kau tau, jika kau kehilangan beasiswa ini kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Hanya beasiswa inilah satu-satunya harapanmu." Kata Kurenai membujuk Sakura.

"Saya usahakan." Kata Sakura datar kemudian berojigi singkat hendak keluar. Namun ketika ia mencapai pintu Kurenai kembali bersuara.

"Jangan pernah tenggelam pada kebencian Sakura, kau akan menyesalinya." Kata Kurenai prihatin dan menasehati Sakura.

"Sekalipun aku akan menyesalinya aku harus melakukannya agar aku dapat hidup di dunia yang kejam ini." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu.

Kurenai adalah kepala sekolah yang selalu memperhatikan murid didiknya, meskipun ia tak berperan aktif dalam proses belajar mengajar namun ia memperhatikan dengan baik setiap muridnya. Kurenai bukannya tak tau tentang kisah Sakura, namun Kurenai tak dapat berbuat banyak, kekuasaan akan uang begitu mengerikan. Kurenai bisa saja membela Sakura, namun jika hal tersebut di lakukannya, maka orang-orang berkantong tebal yang merupakan orang tua muridnya tersebut akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk pada Sakura.

Untuk Sakura, ia mulai bingung dengan kepribadiannya beberapa hari ini. Sering ada perdebatan dalam hatinya. di satu sisi ia ingin bahagia, di sisi lain ia merasa tak akan pernah ada kebahagiaan untuknya, satu-satunya kebahagiaan adalah ibunya, ibu yang telah tiada, membuat Sakura muak menangis dan perlahan benih kebencian itu mulai berakar dalam dirinya.

Sakura kembali kekelasnya. Perjalanannya ke kelas tak berbeda jauh dengan perjalanannya ke ruang kepala sekolah, masih ia dapati tatapan menghina dan mengatakan dirinya monster kejam dan sebagainya. Sesampainya di kelas.

"Jadi, apa keputusan kepala Sekolah, ne, Sakura?" tanya Karin pada Sakura yang menatap Karin datar. Terbesit rasa takut di benak Karin dan komplotannya, namun Karin berusaha keras untuk menutupinya.

"Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf padamu dan sahabat-sahabatmu." Kata Sakura memandang Karin dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, keputusanmu?" tanya Tayuya angkuh menatap Sakura kesal.

"Maafkan Aku." Kata Sakura berojigi di hadapan Karin dkk.

"Hahahahhaha, seandainya semudah itu memberi maaf." Kata Karin dengan angkuh seolah menang di atas awan. Sementara Tayuya, Shion, dan Sasame turut menyeringai. Sakura masih berojigi namun Sasuke segera menarik Sakura untuk berhenti melakukan hal tersebut.

"Hentikan. Itu sudah cukup." Kata Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk menuju ke tempat duduk Sakura, namun Karin segera menggandeng lengan Sasuke manja.

"Jangan ikut campur Sasuke-_kun_, ini urusanku dengan dia." Ucap Karin manja pada Sasuke namun Sasuke segera menghempaskan lengannya kasar.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku. Menjijikkan!." Desis Sasuke pada Karin yang tersulut emosinya.

"Baiklah terserah kau, tapi gadis ini masih memiliki hutang padaku." Kata Karin menyeret Sakura dan menghempasnya menabrak tembok kelas. Sakura masih diam tak bergeming meski ringisan perih kecil terdengar lirih dari suaranya.

"Kau harus merasakan perbuatanmu tempo hari." Kata Tayuya kemudian membalas Sakura persis sama seperti apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya tempo hari. Lagi-lagi Sakura menringis pelan, namun masih tak berkata apapun.

"Hentikan.!" Seru Neji pada Karin dkk.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Neji-_kun_." Ucap Sasame serius menatap Neji dan menahan Neji yang akan mendekati Sakura. Kali ini Shion menghempaskan Sakura ke lantai dan menginjak kepala Sakura membuat dagu Sakura berdarah karena menabrak lantai dengan keras. Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya berkedut, Sakura diam saja namun Sakura mulai gelap mata. Ia teringat lagi hari dimana ia kehilangan ibunya. Satu-satunya hidup baginya.

"Kalian juga punya hutang padaku." Kata Sakura dengan lebih berat.

"Ini gawat!" kata Naruto pada Gaara yang kini juga ikut membatu, melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah menyeringai kejam dan mengerikan. Sakura mulai berdiri dan menarik kaki Shion, kemudian melemparkannya kedepan. Shion terlempar dan membentur meja guru. Para Siswa tercengang dengan keadaan ini, sementara para siswi berteriak keras kala memperhatikan kepala Shion yang mulai berlumuran darah, Shion menjerit tertahan dan kemudian pingsan.

Tayuya mulai ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah, Sakura menarik pergelangan Tayuya dan mematahkannya, sempat terdengar bunyi KREK dan jeritan perih Tayuya, Sasame yang menyaksikan hal tersebut segera berlindung di balik punggung Neji. Sasuke dkk tak dapat berkata apa-apa, terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang benar-benar aneh dan seperti bukan dirinya. Secara perlahan Sakura mendekati Karin dan mencekik leher Karin.

"Uhuk.. Le-lepaskan a-aku, mo-monster." Kata Karin dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya Sakit akibat cekikan Sakura perlahan namun pasti Karin mulai kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Kalian juga mempunyai hutang padaku, kau ingat? Nyawa di balas nyawa. Kembalikan ibuku!." Kata Sakura dengan suara berat dan membentak, masih dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

"Sakura, Hentikan!." Kata Sasuke memegangi tangan Sakura. Namun Sakura menepisnya kasar.

"Monster? Ya, kau yang menciptakan monster ini, apapun itu, kembalikan ibuku." Kata Sakura lagi semakin mencekik Karin. Karin terbatuk tak dapat berkata apa-apa, para siswi lari meninggalkan kelas, begitupun para siswa. Namun Sasuke dkk masih berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, lepaskan kau bisa membunuhnya." Teriak Naruto yang berlari mendekati Sakura. Namun Sakura masih mempertahankan posisinya bahkan semakin kuat mencekik Karin. Sakura terbayang lagi hari itu, keterlambatannya pulang, tangisan itu, hujan itu, kerumunan itu, dan makam baru bertuliskan nama ibunya semakin membuat cekikan Sakura menguat.

"Maaf, Sakura." Kata Gaara dengan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

BUG!

BUG!

Sakura pingsan, Gaara memukul titik kesadaran Sakura hingga membuat sakura pinsan, Karin jatuh dengan terkulai lemas dan berusaha mengumpulkan nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan air mata yang mengalir serta tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Sementara Sasuke mulai menggendong dan membawa Sakura pergi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan raut sedih yang sangat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

Sakura di bawa pulang, saat ini Sakura sedang ada di kamarnya di temani Itachi dan Sasuke. Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto tidak ikut karena mereka harus membawa Karin dkk ke rumah sakit. Sasuke duduk dengan harap-harap cemas menanti kesadaran Sakura, Itachi juga tak kalah khawatirnya, Sasuke telah menceritakan kejadian tersebut pada Itachi.

Secara perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua bersaudara Uchiha tersebut sedang memandanginya dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

"Aku harus kembali kesekolah, ada hutang yang belum terbayar." Kata Sakura segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan malangkah beberapa langkah melewati Sasuke, namun lengannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ingin jadi pembunuh? Hentikan ini Sakura." Kata Sasuke tegas pada Sakura.

"Pembunuh? Baiklah, apa salahnya membunuh orang yang membunuh ibuku." Kata Sakura menyeringai kemudian tertawa kecil menyeramkan.

"Hentikan Sakura, kau melangkah terlalu jauh." Kata Itachi khawatir memperingatkan Sakura, namun Sakura malah menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mengancam Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal bodoh dalam hidupmu, terimalah Sakura, ibumu meninggal karena sudah waktunya, cepat atau lambat dengan penyakit itu ibumu pasti akan meinggal." Kata Sasuke dengan amarah tanpa memperhatikan mimik wajah Sakura yang berubah sedih.

"Sasuke!" Tegur Itachi pada adiknya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Dia harus menyadarinya, ibunya meninggal bukan salah siapa-siapa." Bantah Sasuke cepat. Sasuke merasakan pergelangan tangan Sakura bergetar. Sakura mulai menunduk sedih, perlahan tapi pasti Sakura kembali menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura ambigu dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku? KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH DI SAKITI?" cukup sudah, emosi Sakura memuncak, ia menghempaskan lengan Sasuke dan kini bertanya menghadap Sasuke dengan air matanya yang deras dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Jawab aku Sasuke. Kenapa hanya aku yang boleh disakiti, kenapa aku tak boleh menyakiti? Meskipun kau benar bahwa ibuku cepat atau lambat akan meninggalkanku, aku tak pernah berharap ibuku meninggal dalam penantiannya menungguku pulang, hiks...hiks..." Kata Sakura lagi mencengkram kuat-kuat seragam sekolah di bagian dadanya. Itachi menunduk sedih menatap Sakura yang mulai kacau, Sasuke terdiam membisu menatap air mata Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Itachi pelan pada Sakura.

"Kau harus menerimanya Sakura, orang yang di tinggalkan harus menjalani kehidupannya, kau harus mengerti itu." Kata Sasuke tegas mendekati Sakura, namun Sakura mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah berharap kau mengerti, karena tak seorangpun yang kan mengerti. Hidup katamu? Kehidupan apa yang kau maksudkan? Penyiksaan itukah yang kau sebut kehidupan, Hiks..hiks.." tanya Sakura telak pada Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja, tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi menghadapi emosi labil Sakura. Sementara Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ibumu akan membencimu jika ia melihatmu seperti ini Sakura." Ucap Itachi lembut pada Sakura. Sakura menepis kasar lengan Itachi dan menghapus jejak air matanya, Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan Itachi menuju taman belakang rumah.

_Bahkan jika kau akan membenciku, Ibu._

_Aku tak akan melepaskan kebencianku._

_Apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah bertahan hidup,_

_Dengan mengeluarkan semua kebencian yang mereka tanamkan_

_Dalam benak dan ingatanku, dalam hatiku yang terenggut,_

_Bahkan dalam hidupmu yang berakhir dengan paksa_

_Dari tangan-tangan yang menggenggam dunia ini,_

_Lihat dan tunggu saja, aku akan membuat mereka kehilangan dunia tempat mereka berpijak._

_Akan aku buat mereka mengerti tentang hati yang sekarat akibat sesak._

_Hingga mereka merasakan sendiri kekejaman dunia yang mereka pijak._

* * *

_~Owari~_

_Spesial Thanks untuk para readers dan reviewers.._


	6. Chapter 6

Sky no Raven : Hn, yah.. Thanks dah review..

Ichi : heheh, sabar..sabar.. jangan terbawa emosi. Thanks dah review ^_^

mitsuka sakurai: hahah, tapi tetap saja telat yah telat.. Thanks dah review ^_^

YP : aduh, maaf.. itu sebenarnya Tsudzuku bukannya Owari, tapi karena author benar-benar di kejar waktu jadi tidak di periksa secara benar. jadi mohon maaf atas kekeliruannya. Thanks dah review

Poo : heheh, Thanks dah review..

A/N : Author kambuh lagi begonya, di fictku yang for the some reason ngga sempat aku complete malah statusnya masih in progress padahal udah selesai yah walaupun rada maksa. Trus fict yang ini malah di chap 5 ku tulis Owari padahal belum.. dan parahnya lagi author salah MENULISKAN JUDUL DI CHAP 5, aduh, bego-bego-bego.. maafkan author minna, semoga tidak mengganggu kenyamanan anda seklian membaca. sekali lagi Author benar-benar minta maaf. tapi mengetahui tidak adanya yang mengkomplen tentang hal tersebut Author harap itu karena minna sekalian dapat memaklumi hal tersebut, atau mungkin karena tidak ada yang menyedarinya yah? hehehe.. sekali lagi maaf.. author benar-benar sedang di kejar waktu.. sekian dulu bacotannya, harap di maklumi.. *bungkuk-bungkuk hormat*

Ya, selamat membaca..

* * *

**Kisahku**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dsb.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

* * *

Sakura pergi menuju taman belakang rumah dari kediaman Uchiha ini. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang sedang menunduk sedih. Terbesit dalam benaknya akan apa yang telah di lakukannya.

**SAKURA POV**

Apa aku melangkah terlalu jauh? Apa benar yang mereka katakan? Apa seharusnya aku memaafkan. Ibu aku harus bagaimana? Aku bukannya tak bisa memaafkan, namun sesak itu selalu saja membunuhku setiap detik bila teringat kematianmu. Mengapa yang lain bisa dengan mudahnya melukai, membenci, mencerca, memaki, sedangkan aku tak dapat melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mulai membenci hidupku yang tak tentu arah seperti ini. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang ku rasakan saat ini. Ada begitu banyak rasa di dalam sini, di hati ini. Namun semuanya samar tertutupi oleh kebencian yang semakin hari semakin membesar dan tak tertahankan.

**END SAKURA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlalu tegas padanya, Sasuke. Sakura pasti sedang bingung saat ini." Kata Itachi melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di sofa menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya.

"Kalau kau peduli pada Sakura kau harus tegas padanya, _Aniki_. Aku bukan tak mengerti, hanya saja, Sakura harus tetap menjadi Sakura." Kata Sasuke masih memejamkan mata.

"Kau hanya tak ingin kehilangan Sakura, aku tau itu, secara perlahan adikku yang dingin mulai berubah. Itu baik untukmu, tapi kau harus tau Sasuke, terkadang memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain itu tidak baik, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seseorang jika kau tak menanggung beban yang sama sepertinya, walau bagaimanapun, hitam atau putih Sakura tetaplah Sakura." Kata Itachi tersenyum tipis pada adiknya yang masih memejamkan mata, kemudian Itachi beranjak pergi menuju kamar tidurnya. Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung atau mungkin juga tertidur dalam diamnya.

'Hn, Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Yah, aku mengerti, terima kasih _nii-san_' batin Sasuke membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak ke tempat dimana Sakura berada.

Sasuke menuju belakang rumahnya, terlihat Sakura sedang menunduduk di salah satu bangku taman, Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandangi wajah Sakura. Yah walau di pandangipun Sasuke tidak akan dapat melihat wajah Sakura dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Sakura yang menunduk mau tak mau membuat rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik rambut Sakura pelan. Namun bukannya terbangun kepala Sakura justru jatuh ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kaget akan hal itu.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini?' batin Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sakura, bangun atau—"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus saat melihat wajah lelap Sakura yang tertidur di bahunya. Niat untuk membangunkan Sakura entah melayang kemana, Sasuke pada akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Sakura tertidur di bahunya.

'Apa kau lelah? Hei gadis bisu Haruno Sakura. Apa kau jenuh? Hei gadis sok kuat, apa kau sakit? Sakura, maafkan aku. Ku harap kau tetap menjadi dirimu, bukan, ku harap kau menjadi seperti apa adanya dirimu yang kau inginkan.' Batin Sasuke manatap Sakura miris. Sasuke kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura dan ikut memejamkan mata, tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut jatuh tertidur dengan posisi, kepala Sakura di pundaknya dan kepala Sasuke menindih kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

Jam berganti jam, saat ini menunjukan pukul 5 sore, saat beberapa orang datang dan bertamu di kediaman Uchiha.

"Permisi.." sahut ketiganya bersamaan, namun nihil pintu tak juga terbuka, kendati salam telah mereka ucapkan lebih dari 5 kali.

"Aku mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto pada Gaara dan Neji khawatir. Gaara datar-datar saja meski sebenarnya ia cemas, dan Neji mulai mengutuk Naruto dalam hatinya atas prasangka tidak-tidak Naruto pada Sakura yang mau tak mau membuat Neji ikut khawatir meski kelihatannya Neji juga sama datarnya seperti Gaara.

"Ayo cek ke taman belakang, siapa tau pintu belakangnya terbuka." Ajak Naruto yang langsung melengos pergi.

"Hey, Naruto tunggu dulu. Kau tak sopan sekali sih." Kata Gaara menegur Naruto yang malah menatap Gaara bosan.

"Maafkan jika aku tak sopan, tapi lebih baik tak sopan dari pada harus jamuran menunggu di depan pintu yang tidak akan terbuka." Kata Naruto cuek kemudian semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Naruto mungkin benar, ayo kita susul dia." Kata Neji mengiyakan perkataan Naruto sementara Gaara juga mengangguk dan mulai mengimbangi langkah Neji.

Mereka mulai berjalan, Naruto yang sampai di taman belakang terlebih dahulu segera melihat sekeliling, merasa menemukan ada yang aneh, ia mendekati 2 kepala yang saling bertumpukan *batu kalee* kemudian terkejut dan diam saja menyaksikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Neji dan Gaara. Naruto terdiam entah memikirkan hal apa, Gaara yang dingin entah mengapa terlihat semakin dingin, sementar Neji diam saja namun tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat di samping tubuhnya. Usil atau mungkin juga tak tahan dengan situasi yang ada Naruto bertindak mengerjai Sasuke yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tak bangun dalam hitungan ketiga, stok persediaan tomatmu akan lenyap seketika." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke sambil mnyeringai kemudian Naruto mulai berhitung.

"1... 3!" seru Naruto lantang dan sudah mempersiapkan tawa nistanya jika Sasuke bangun seperti orang kebanjiran, namun sayangnya imajinasi Naruto harus berakhir saat—

BLETAK

Sasuke menjitak Naruto dengan keras dan tanpa ampun.

"_Ittaaiiii"_ jerit Naruto merasakan kepalanya yang benjol dan serasa di tumbuhi sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai setan dan menang.

"Jadi kau tak tidur? Tau begitu aku kentut saja di hadapan wajah menyebalkanmu itu." Kata Naruto memarahi Sasuke sambil masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, sementara Sasuke masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Gaara dan Neji masih saja datar. Bedanya Gaara sedang menatap Sasuke tajam dan Neji malah menatap Sakura yang masih terlelap, secara perlahan emosi Neji mulai mereda dan tersenyum tipis memandangi wajah lelap Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke menatap Neji tak suka. Rupanya Sasuke melihat ekspresi lain Neji saat menatap Sakura dengan begitu lekat.

"Menemui Sakura." Kata Gaara singkat. Neji masih saja menatap Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke, sementara Naruto lagi-lagi harus merasakan atmosfer menegangkan di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian sedang lihat Sakura tertidur, kembali saja nanti saat Sakura sedang dalam kondisi untuk menerima tamu." Kata Sasuke ketus, memandangi Neji yang sedari tadi tak sedikitpun memandanginya.

"Hentikan cara bicara menyebalkanmu, Teme. Aku mulai muak mendengarkan kau seolah kau adalah penjaga Sakura." Ucap Naruto yang entah mengapa tersulut emosinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening heran, pasalnya ia sangat mengetahui Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah tersulut emosinya bahkan di tengah pertarungan mematikan sesama lelakipun Naruto malah akan menyengir dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Datang bulan?" tanya Sasuke cuek kemudian beralih menatap Neji yang mulai mendekati Sakura. Kini gantian malah tangan Sasuke yang mengepal seolah tak terima dengan keadaan ini. Secara perlahan Neji mulai berjongkok di depan Sakura, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura pelan.

"Sakura, hei, mau sampai kapan kau tidur begitu?" kata Neji dengan pelan dan tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau di pegang-pegang Neji tuh, ayo bangun dan hajar dia." Kompor Naruto yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kali ini giliran Gaara yang maju dan mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Kalau tak bangun juga akan ku cium." Bisik Gaara menyeringai di telinga Sakura. Sakura kemudian mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan mengucek matanya.

"Curang, kau menggunakan cara yang curang, Gaara." Kata Naruto menunujuk wajah datar Gaara tak terima. Sementara Neji diam saja memperhatikan wajah kebingungan Sakura. Sasuke mulai merasa kesal dan akan beranjak pergi, ia merasa di abaikan dan ia benci hal-hal yang di lakukan para sahabatnya untuk membangunkan Sakura, ia sangat tidak bisa menerima orang lain berdiri di samping Sakura, ia merasa marah dan cemas. Entah karena apa, namun begitulah yang di rasakannya, saat Sasuke melangkah suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sakura tersenyum malu dan merona. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya ingat akan tidur kemudian begitu bangun ia di kelilingi oleh sekumpulan remaja yang mempunyai wajah di atas rata-rata.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, jangan bercanda." Kata Naruto khawatir, keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya, sementara Sasuke ikut keheranan dan mengernyit bingung.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengenali kami?" tanya Neji serius semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, ku mohon jangan bercanda." Mohon Gaara dengan serius pada Sakura yang semakin bingung. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf, apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?" tanya Sakura yang semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Sasuke.." Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini mematung menatap Sakura bingung. Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju kamar kakakknya, namun sebelumnya ia berbalik dan mengatakan pada para sahabatnya.

"Persiapkan mobil kalian, bawa Sakura ikut serta, kita harus ke rumah Sakit sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke kemudian berlari cepat dan menuju kamar kakakknya.

"_Aniki.."_ Teiak Sasuke kencang dan panik namun Itachi masih tak menyahut.

"Itachi-_nii_, apa yang kau lakukan baka?" tanya Sasuke geram sambil mendobrak kamar kakaknya terburu-buru.

"Ka-Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang malah ketakutan mendapati adiknya yang seperti sedang di kejar hantu.

"Aku rasa kita tak bisa menunggu _Kaa-san_ kembali minggu depan, terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura, dan kita harus membawanya sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke cepat dan menutup pintu kamar Itachi dengan cepat pula, tak memberi kesempatan pada Itachi untuk bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Dengan segera Itachi segera menyusul adiknya, yang saat ini akan berangkat dengan mobil sportnya, Naruto dkk telah lebih dulu berangkat menuju rumah Sakit konoha.

Di mobil Naruto dkk..

"Ehm, ano, aku kenapa di bawa kerumah sakit?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang dengan gila-gilaan menyetir.  
"Naruto,, hati-hati, kau benar-benar mau mengantarkan kami ke rumah sakit, hah?" Gusar Gaara pada Naruto yang tak sedikitpun menggubris perkataan Gaara.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Neji menenangkan Sakura yang sedang bingung saat ini.

Tak memerlukan waktu banyak dengan cara menyetir Naruto yang benar-benar express, yah sangat express bahkan jika tujuanmu adalah Neraka sekaliupun, dapat di pastikan kau sampai ke neraka tanpa harus melewati prosedur kematian yang ada. Dan berikutnya umpatan Neji dan Gaaralah yang terdengar pada Naruto sementara Naruto menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, yang malah membuat Sakura terkikik geli dan membuat para pria ini tersenyum walaupun tipis. Di luar dugaan Sasuke malah sudah lebih dulu menunggu di parkiran rumah sakit.

'Dia pasti sudah gila' batin Gaara menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

'Cih, seharusnya aku sudah tau kedua sahabatku ini adalah orang-orang tak waras jika sudah di cemaskan oleh sesuatu.' Batin Neji menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya khasnya menunggu kedatangan mereka yang semakin mendekat.

"Lelet." Kata Sasuke menghina Naruto kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura pelan dan masuk ke rumah sakit. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Sasuke yang tidak sedikitpun menghargai usahanya menyetir dengan cepat namun selamat sampai rumah sakit ini, sementara Neji dan Gaara berjalan dengan datar dan Itachi malah menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang menunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika posisimu saat ini bak seorang putri yang sedang di kawal oleh para pangeran tampan dari negri antah berantah. Dan jangan lupakan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura hingga memasuki rumah sakit besar ini. Beberapa pasien dan tenaga kesehatan yang mereka lewati berdecak kagum akan ketampanan para pangeran kita sementara yang lainnya mengumpat iri dengan posisi Sakura.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Setelah menghadap pada resepsionis mereka menuju ruang dokter ahli jiwa, dokter Shizune. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Sakura yang kini di periksa.

"Apa Sakura pernah mengalami kecelakaan di kepalanya baru-baru ini?" tanya Shizune pada para pemuda di hadapannya, Itachi orang yang tertua di antara mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara pada dokter Shizune.

"Gadis ini sering mendapat benturan di kepalanya, singkat cerita ia kecelakaan dan akhirnya geger otak ringan, dokter Tsunade yang menanganinya telah berbicara dengan ibu kami namun ibu kami tak pernah memberi tau kami apapun soal keadaan Sakura saat itu." Kata Itachi panjang lebar pada Shizune.

"Jadi begitu? Lalu apa ada lagi selain itu?" tanya Shizune serius pada Itachi.

"Sebelumnya Sakura kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara dan menangis." Kata Sasuke serius pada Shizune, terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah Shizune kemudian Shizune mengajak Sakura berinteraksi.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku Shizune. Apa kau ingat alasan mengapa kau kecelakaan dan mengalami geger otak ringan?" tanya Shizune pada Sakura yang mulai kebingungan.

"Itu karena—"

"Aku tak tanya padamu meskipun kau tau!" katus Shizune pada Naruto yang mengganggu dan terpotong perkataannya oleh Shizune. Naruto hanya cemberut dan memalingkan wajah sebal.

"Aku tak benar-benar ingat dokter. Aku tak tau sama sekali." Kata Sakura kebingungan pada Shizune.

"Tak apa, jadi hal apa saja yang kau ingat?" tanya Shizune ramah dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai bersemangat.

"Aku ingat, aku punya seorang ibu, keadaannya tak begitu baik tapi aku sangat menyayangi dia." Kata Sakura berbinar.

'Gawat' batin Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

'Kenapa justru kenangan itu?' batin Gaara menoleh pada Sakura dan menatapnya iba.

'Sakura..' batin Sasuke dan Itachi di saat yang hampir sama.

"Hmm, baiklah.. kau keberatan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sebentar?" tanya Shizune tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku yakin aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sakura tersenyum tulus kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti suster yang bertugas membawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Setelah Sakura dan suster tersebut pergi Itachi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa ini dokter? Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Apa benar Sakura memiliki seorang ibu seperti yang di katakannya?" tanya Shizune mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Dulunya memang ia, tapi ibunya telah meninggal sebulan yang lalu." Ucap Naruto yang kini menjadi serius.

"Sudah ku duga, Sakura melupakan semua kenangan yang mungkin menyakitinya, dan dia kembali pada satu-satunya kenangan indah yang dialaminya." Kata Shizune menjelaskan.

"Apa maksud anda? Apa Sakura amnesia?" tanya Neji dengan wajah yang khawatir pada Shizune.

"Kehilangan kemampuan bicara Sakura pada awalnya bukan hanya karena pengaruh tekanan jiwanya namun juga karena gangguan pada otaknya yang mempengaruhi saraf pemberi respon dari rangsangan yang di terimanya, sehingga membuat Sakura tak bisa berbicara dan menangis, syukur hal tersebut tidak permanen namun mengingat banyaknya benturan serius yang sering di alaminya dan juga geger otak ringan yang pernah di alami Sakura serta gangguan kejiawaannya membuat Sakura akan mudah berubah." Kata Shizune menjelaskan pada para pemuda ini.

"Apa maksud anda dengan berubah?" tanya Gaara serius pada Shizune.

"Sakura akan lebih mudah berubah sifatnya, ini baru diagnosa sementara, aku akan mengetahui hasilnya dari hasil pemeriksaan otak dan juga kejiwaan Sakura. Jika tebakanku benar Sakura akan lebih mudah berubah menjadi orang lain, mungkin saat ini ia melupakan kenangannya seperti orang yang mengalami amnesia, berikutnya Sakura mungkin menjadi orang lain lagi dalam hidupnya bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura akan memiliki kepribadian ganda." Jelas Shizune iba pada keadaan gadis cantik tersebut.

"Tapi dokter, apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan Sakura seperti dirinya dahulu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini benar-benar khawatir.

"Mungkin saja, aku masih perlu memeriksa Sakura lebih lanjut. Untuk sementara jangan biarkan Sakura dekat dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih dan tertekan, sekedar informasi, beberapa kasus yang ku tangani dari penderita ini berujung menjadi psikopat gila yang berbahaya, tentunya aku tak berharap Sakura berubah ke tahap itu." Kata Shizune lagi.

Semua orang tercengan dan khawatir dengan kepribadian Sakura. Semua orang harus benar-benar bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Namun di antara semua kemungkinan tersebut mereka harus mewaspadai terlebih dahulu kenyataan tentang kematian ibu Sakura, mereka sadar betul akan hal itu. Karena jika mereka membiarkan Sakura megetahui hal tersebut dan kemudian mengganggu kejiawaannya lagi maka Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, dan Itachi benar-benar tidak akan tau harus bagaimana menghadapi kepribadian Sakura nanti.

* * *

Tsudzuku~`

A/N : Itu semua diagnosanya Shizune tentang Sakura semuanya itu fiksi dan karangan author, jadi nggak beneran ada di dunia medis. kalaupun ada berarti author selamat karena menulis sesuai kenyataan, tapi kalau nggak ad walau udah di cari harap di maklumi, karena segala isi fanfic ini hasil dari imajinasi saya tanpa tau ada tidaknya salah satu isi dari fanfic ini di dunia nyata. So, semoga anda sekalian terhibur. Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

**Spesial thanks to reviewers**

Sky no Raven

Ichi

mitsuka sakurai

YP

Poo

dan juga Terima kasih untuk para readers semuanya..


	7. Chapter 7

Hai minna-san.. apa kabarnya semua? pertama-tama author mau minta maaf karena lama mempublish lanjutan cerita ini. Gara-garanya modem kesayanganku hilang :'( untunglah sudah di temukan ^_~ jadi author bisa mempublish lanjutannya.

Spesial Thanks untuk para readers dan reviewers sekalian yang masih setia mengikuti ffn ini. Mohon maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu reviewnya. Dan Untuk menebus keterlambatan author, author akan mencoba untuk mempublish chapter 8 dan 9 hari ini juga, tapi kalau sedikit ngaret mohon di maklumi.

Ya ampun sampai lupa, selamat hari raya idul fitri 1434 H bagi yang merayakannya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^_^

Yak, here we go..!

Selamat membaca..

* * *

**Kisahku**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, author pinjam doank.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Pair : masih belum dapat ide  
**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, abal, OOC dsb.**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Pagi ini kembali bersinar dengan cerah, meski tak secerah kisah hidup Sakura. Gadis itu kini tengah terbaring di kamarnya, di temani oleh Mikoto, ibu angkatnya.

Secara perlahan mata Sakura terbuka dan menampakkan Mikoto yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_" sapa Mikoto dengan tatapan sendu di wajahnya. Mikoto sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Dengan keadaan demikian Mikoto pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang di rencanakan. Mikoto menyesal tidak memberi tau Sasuke dan Itachi kebenaran bahwa Sakura mungkin akan mengalami beberapa gangguan psikologi lagi. Mikoto tak memberi tau hal itu dengan harapan hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena walau bagaimanapun, Mikoto menyayangi Sakura seperti darah dagingnya sendiri. Sakura di rawat di rumah, menurut dokter hal itu untuk membuat Sakura rileks dan nyaman, agar Sakura tidak mendapat tekanan batin yang lebih lagi.

"_Kaa-san_, kau sudah pulang? _Okarienasai Kaa-san_" ucap Sakura seraya mendudukan tubuhnya yang semula berbaring dan tersenyum tulus. Mikoto tercengang dengan hal tersebut, lagi perubahan Sakura membuat Mikoto sulit untuk percaya. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja dini hari ia kembali, setelah mendengar kabar tentang Sakura yang amnesia, namun pagi ini Sakura baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh dari kata Amnesia.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mengingatku?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, Mikoto _Kaa-san_ kan? Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Kata Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Mikoto.

"Kau ingat anak-anakku?" tanya Mikoto lagi seakan tak puas dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Uchiha Itachi-_nii _dan Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingat mereka. _Kaa-san _apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura mulai cemas sementara Mikoto masih terkejut dan tak dapat berkata-kata.

Di saat Mikoto tengah menatap Sakura bingung, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura mengantarkan sarapan Sakura sekaligus Mikoto. Sasuke masuk begitu saja, setelah mengetuk sebab memang pintu kamar Sakura tengah terbuka setengah, mendapati keadaan aneh di kamar Sakura, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan sarapan untuk 2 orang tersebut di sebuah meja yang memang ada di kamar Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto yang terdiam. Mikoto dan Sakura segera melihat Sasuke.

"Sakura, sudah ingat." Jawab Mikoto singkat pada Sasuke.

'Dia berubah lagi' batin Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke-_kun_" sapa Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"_Ohayou mo_ Sakura." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau membawakan sarapan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke mengalihkan permbicaraan semula.

"Hn. Sekaligus untuk _Kaa-san_, aku fikir mungkin _Kaa-san_ akan sarapan bersama Sakura." Jelas Sasuke, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun._" Ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke mencapai pintu kamar Sakura.

"_Iie, douteshimashite_" ucap Sasuke kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sangat perhatian padamu. Ne Sakura_-chan_?" goda Mikoto pada Sakura. Mikoto tau bukan saatnya memikirkan keanehan Sakura yang semakin aneh. Meskipun telah ada penjelasan dokter mengenai kesehatan Sakura tetap saja perubahan Sakura selalu saja mengejutkan bagi Mikoto. Lebih baik membiarkan Sakura untuk tetap ceria dan menjauhkannya dari segala macam tekanan batin yang di alaminya.

"_Kaa-san_ bi-bicara apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_ begitu kan karena aku sedang sakit." Ucap Sakura menyembunyikan semu merah muda di wajahnya dengan menunduk.

"Eh? Benarkah? Setauku Sasuke itu orang yang cuek, Itachi Sakitpun dia tidak akan mau repot-repot membawakan sarapan ke kamar Itachi." Mikoto menerawang dengan menyantuh dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura.

"Ta-tapi.." Ucap Sakura terbata dan semakin menunduk. Mikoto melirik Sakura kemudian terkiki geli.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah loh Saku-_chan_." Goda Mikoto tersenyum ganjil pada Sakura.

"_Yare-Yare~_ _Kaa-san_ masih jahil saja mengerjai Sakura-_chan_." Kata sebuah suara yang menginterupsi percakapan atau lebih tepatnya godaan Mikoto pada Sakura.

Mikoto segera memalingkan wajah menatap sosok yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar Sakura tersebut.

"Itachi, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan wanita."Marah Mikoto pura-pura pada Itachi.

"Itu bukan pembicaraan _Kaa-san_, terlihat seperti godaan bagiku." Dengus Itachi dengan sebal pada ibunya tersebut. Ya, Itachi memang sudah sangat paham dengan tabiat ibunya yang suka menggoda tersebut.

'Hufft, aku selamat. _Thanks _Itachi-_nii_.' Batin Sakura tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Tapi Sakura, wajahmu memerah loh, setauku kau tak demam." Kata Itachi mendekat pada Sakura dengan wajah yang pura-pura polos.

'Dasar! Ternyata sama saja.' Batin Sakura tersenyum di paksakan pada Itachi.

"Yah, tapi Sakura sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. _Yokatta na.._" Kata Mikoto yang di beri anggukan oleh Itachi yang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_ sudah boleh di tengok kan?" tanya Naruto menggerutu pada Sasuke. Saat Ini, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji sedang berada di rumah Naruto, lebih tepatnya di kamar Naruto yang sangat berantakan dengan plastik bekas cemilan ataupun mangkuk ramen yang mereka habiskan sambil bermain.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Apa separah itu sakit Sakura?" tanya Gaara khawatir menatap Sasuke.

"Sejak kemarin membawanya ke dokter sampai hari ini akan berakhir kami belum menjenguk Sakura, apa memang Sakura butuh perawatan lebih sampai kami tak boleh menjenguk?" tanya Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke.

'Atau ini hanyalah sebuah alasan yang kau buat untuk menjauhkan kami dari Sakura' batin Neji kini menatap Sasuke serius.

"Tidak tau." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"Grrrrr, Teme! Kami bertanya padamu, kau ini kenapa, hanya menjawab Iya dan alasannya serta Tidak beserta alasannya apa sesuah itu? Aku rasa matematika Kakashi-_sensei_ lebih susah di pahami di banding pertanyaan kami, dan kau orang yang jenius tak perlu berbelit untuk menjawabnya kan?" Geram Naruto pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap udara dengan pandangan kosong tak mempedulikan Naruto yang kesal dan aura dingin dari tubuh Gaara.

'Sudah ku duga, sikapmu sudah cukup membuatku mengerti.' Batin Neji menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Aku rasa, kau terlalu _Overprotective_ pada Sakura, Sasuke!" seru Gaara yang mulai kesal pada Sasuke.

"Sakura sudah ingat semuanya, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya lagi ketika ia bangun di esok hari. Karena setiap ia membuka mata, ia menjadi sosok baru." Ucap Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengabaikan Sakura, dan memikirkan gadis itu membuat ia sakit kepala. Benar-benar gadis yang menyita perhatian.

"Apa? Jadi Sakura-_chan_ sudah ingat?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kami akan menjenguknya, suka atau tidak terserah padamu." Ucap Neji tegas pada Saauke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan tak jelas. Entah apa maksudnya dengan 'Hn' tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin menjenguk." Ucap Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sakura. Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk datang menjenguk Sakura, berhubung hari masih sore menjelang malam, tidak ada salahnya kan menjenguk sahabatmu yang sedang sakit. Yah berhubung hari belumlah terlalu larut.

"Hn." Ucap Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke dkk yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mikoto masih menemani Sakura saat Sasuke kembali dari rumah Naruto. Namun jika pagi tadi wajah Mikoto sudah bisa ceria, berbeda dengan malam ini. Mikoto menatap Sakura khawatir dalam diamnya.

"Sakura-_chan_~~ Aku merindukanmu." Teriak Naruto dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura memberikan _death glare_ untuk Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut segera melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum kikuk.

"_Kaa-san_, apa Sakura berubah lagi?" tanya Sasuke heran menatap Sakura dan mimik wajah Mikoto yang khawatir. Sementara Neji dan Gaara masih diam memperhatikan.

"Hn. Sakura tadi sedang tidur siang, tapi begitu bangun ia menjadi dingin begitu." Jelas Mikoto pada Sasuke.

'Sudah ku duga.' Batin Sasuke

'Kenapa Sakura menjadi memiliki banyak kepribadian seperti ini..?' batin Neji khawatir.

'Sakura..' batin Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang kini menatap rembulan yang berbingkai jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutupi tirai.

'Kenapa dari sekian kepribadian, kau memilih menjadi kepribadian Sasuke yang menyebalkan Sakura-_chan,_ sekarang kalian malah tampak mirip di mataku.' Batin Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya frustrasi.

"Selamat malam Sakura, maaf mengganggu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Neji tersenyum dan mendekat, duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini." Jawab Sakura kini memandangi Neji

"Syukurlah, Sai sudah menjengukmu? Beberapa hari ini Sai seperti menghilang, apa hanya perasaanku?" tanya Neji kembali tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sai..? oh ya, dia sudah mengirimi ku pesan, dia kembali ke amerika karena pekerjaan melukisnya, aku tak memberi tau apa-apa soal keadaanku." Balas Sakura tersenyum meskipun tipis. Senyum Sakura sedikitnya membuat Mikoto tenang, setidaknya Sakura baik-baik saja. Mikoto kemudian bangkit berdiri menyeret Sasuke dkk meninggalkan Neji berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sesampainya di luar kamar.

"_Kaa-san,_ kenapa membawaku keluar?" dengus Sasuke sebal pada ibunya yang menyeret ia keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua bersama Neji.

"Ia _baa-chan_, aku ingin ke dalam." Bela Naruto pada Sasuke, Naruto akan memasuki kamar Sakura namun Gaara menahan tangan Naruto.

"Sakura butuh berbicara dengan seseorang, Sakura menanggapi Neji itu artinya Sakura merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Neji, sebaiknya berikan waktu untuk Sakura, walau bagaimanapun ia butuh seseorang untuk sekedar mendengar keluh kesahnya." Ucap Gaara melepas genggamannya pada Naruto kemudian berbalik dan pergi menuju ruang TV.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih tak suka kemudian menyusul Gaara, namun Sasuke tidak ke ruang TV seperti yang di lakukan Gaara melainkan menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Gaara, meski ia tak suka akan hal itu, kalau hanya orang untuk mendengar keluh kesah, mengapa bukan dia saja, mengapa harus Neji, Sasuke tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang marah seperti ini, namun ia tau pasti bahwa ia merasa kecewa karena Sakura lebih mempercayai Neji dalam hal ini.

"Jika begitu, aku tau aku bukanlah orang yang tepat, aku tak pandai memberi tanggapan masalah perasaan seperti ini." Gumam Naruto menunduk kemudian bergabung bersama Gaara. Sementara Mikoto menyusul Sasuke ke taman belakang.

Sementara di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Apa dia selalu meninggalkanmu seperti itu? Dia sahabat yang kejam." Kata Neji menimpali Sakura.

"Tidak juga, Sai begitu karena saranku, aku selalu marah jika dia lebih mementingkan diriku di banding pekerjaannya. Lagi pula aku ingin berhenti merepotkan orang lain." Kata Sakura menunduk dan meremas selimutnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak harus begitu, Sakura. Kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Berbagi bukan berarti kau merepotkan orang lain, kau tau, bagiku kau terlalu menutup diri." Balas Neji mengusap kepala Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Neji ragu.

"Sekilas, kau terlihat kuat. Aku salut padamu, kau tak seperti wanita lainnya yang sangat cengeng dan merepotkan, kau menanggung sakitmu sendiri, meski terkadang senyum yang kau beri selalu perih dan pedih, namun kau selalu berkata baik-baik saja. Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya mendekatimu, secara alamiah rasa ingin melindungiku padamu mulai membuncah, seperti aku ingin melindungi Hinata, namun rasa ingin melindungimu lebih besar dan dalam dari yang sebelumnya yang ku rasakan pada Hinata." Kata Neji memandang rembulan yang kini mulai tertutupi awan.

"Neji.." panggil Sakura menatap Neji. Neji terkesiap dan berusaha menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya saat melihat wajah tersenyum Sakura padanya, seiring dengan awan yang menutupi bulan berlalu dan memperlihatkan cahaya terang sang rembulan.

"Aa, ma-maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara yah?" kata Neji sambil memegang belakang lehernya tak enak dan melirik ujung kakinya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"_Iie, Arigatou_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Neji, Neji kemudian memandang Sakura dan ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman yang pernah ia duduki bersama Sakura. Sasuke masih tak bergeming dan tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.  
"Kau tak menyangkal?.. _Sou ka_." Jeda semenit kemudian Mikoto menyimpulkan sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit tak terlihat.

"Apa itu aneh?" tanya Sasuke lebih memilih memandang ujung kakinya yang tersinari oleh lampu taman yang memang tak terlalu terang tersebut.

"Yang mana? Soal kecemburuanmu atau soal perasaan sukamu?" tanya Mikoto pada putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Kedua-duanya." Jawab Sasuke masih enggan menatap ibunya yang kini tersenyum memandang anaknya yang sedang galau.*Kasian-kasian *

"Apanya yang salah. Kau jatuh cinta itu yang membuatmu tak rela dia ada di dekat orang lain. Kau mungkin kecewa melihat dia lebih nyaman di dekat orang lain saat ini, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang harus kau salahkan pada dia, itu merupakan suatu hal yang harus kau jadikan pertanyaan, bisakah kau membuat dia nyaman di sisimu. Buatlah dia hanya membutuhkan satu orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya yaitu kau. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan pernah mencari perlindungan dari orang di sekiarnya yang ingin melindunginya, lagi pula masih belum terlambat, kalau menurut ibu, perasaan Sakura pada Neji lebih terlihat seperti perasaan adik kepada kakaknya." Jelas Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan ibunya entah mengapa semakin bersemangat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Satu lagi Sasuke, jangan biarkan kecemburuan itu merusak persahabatan kalian, _Kaa-san_ yakin, bukan hanya kau yang menyayanginya." Nasehat Mikoto serius menatap Sasuke.

"Maksud _kaa-san,_ apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti pada ibunya yang hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Kata Mikoto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hh, terserahlah. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku yakin perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan yang tak berdasar, aku masih tak tau apa yang ku rasakan padamu, tapi aku yakin akan perasaan samar ini." Gumam Sasuke menatap balkon kamar Sakura yang memang menghadap ke arah taman belakang.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang TV Naruto tidak bisa diam dan duduk dengan berisik, entah bergumam yang entah apa ataupun memeluk bantal sofa kuat-kuat. Gaara di buat kesal oleh tingkah Naruto tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke kedai ramen dari pada duduk di sampingku seperti belut kepanasan." Ketus Gaara pada Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi.

"Yang benar itu Cacing, bukan belut." Jawab Naruto tak kalah ketus.

"_Whatever you said, Just shut up!_" kata Gaara pada Naruto kesal tingkat _Jounin_ :D

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tau kau orang kedua yang paling menyebalkan setelah Teme. Eh? Tapi Neji lebih menyebalkan, lagipula sedang apa dia lama-lama di kamar Sakura-_chan_." Sebal Naruto sambil memandangi pintu kamar Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara yang tak mau peduli pada ocehan Naruto. Gaara memang tak peduli pada ocehan Naruto namun bukan berarti ia tak peduli pada Sakura, buktinya sejak tadi hal yang di pikirkan Gaara selalu saja tentang gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Aku mungkin menyukai Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto tersenyum dan menatap sendu pintu kamar Sakura. Gaara cukup kaget namun Gaara lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan Naruto.

"Kau tau Gaara.. aku—

"Tidak tau." Potong Gaara dengan cepat dan duduk menyamping membelakangi Naruto yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku belum selesai, _Baka!_" kata Naruto kesal dan geram pada sahabat merah batanya tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, saat bersama kalian bertiga, aku memang merasa senang, tapi aku akan merasa sangat bahagia bila ada di sisi Sakura-_chan_, aku merasa sedih saat melihat ia sakit, dan aku begitu khawatir saat ia terluka." Ucap Naruto menyambung perkataannya yang sempat di potong oleh Gaara, Naruto mengakui perasaan yang mengganggunya, ia tersenyum tipis dan menunduk. Gaara meski berbalik membelakangi Naruto, ia mendengar Naruto dengan baik, perasaan yang Naruto sampaikan sama seperti perasaan yang dia rasakan pada Sakura.

"Jelas saja kan, kau sahabatnya. Itu artinya kau peduli." Kata Gaara menanggapi Naruto, ia tak ingin menjawab bahwa perasaan Naruto yang lebih dari sekedar peduli, karena dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa cemas jika Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya pada gadis yang sama pula.

"Tidak, aku rasa perasaanku lebih dari sekedar peduli, jantungku selalu berdetak dua kali—tidak—tiga kali lebih cepat jika menatap matanya, hatiku sangat sakit ketika menatap air matanya, aku begitu marah saat tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya, dan aku begitu beku saat melihat ia bergelut dalam kesendiriannya." Ucap Naruto tulus dan masih menunduk.

Gaara menyayangkan hal tersebut, benar yang ia takutkan, bahwa ternyata Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Gaara diam saja mendengar Naruto, walau dalam hatinya ia mulai bingung bagaimana seharusnya bersikap. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan cinta, gadis itu begitu spesial di matanya, akankah ia harus menggalah demi persahabatan mereka? Gaara tidak tau harus bagaimana, meski ia mengakui keanehan yang terjadi padanya, ia tak mengenal gadis itu lebih dari beberapa bulan namun hatinya jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Sakura, dan begitu ia sadar hatinya telah tenggelam dalam pesona gadis musim semi tersebut. Tanpa menyadari ada perasaan orang lain yang harus di pikirkannya, tak hanya Naruto, melainkan kedua sahabatnya yang lain yang juga merasakan hal yang sama pada gadis yang sama.

Begitu banyak yang di pikirkan keempat pemuda ini, selain perasaan mereka tentu saja juga kesehatan Sakura yang semakin hari semakin membingungkan, akankah Sakura selamanya seperti itu? Akankah aku mampu menjaga Sakura? Akankah aku rela menatap Sakura tidak berada di pelukanku?

Pertanyaan yang sama, bergelut dalam fikiran keempat sahabat, yang jatuh cinta di waktu yang sama serta untuk gadis yang sama.

* * *

**Tsudzuku~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih banyak kepada para reviewers dan juga readers sekalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca ffn ini.. ^_^**

* * *

**Kisahku**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto selalu dan selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, dsb**

**Don't Like Don't read**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, Gaara, Naruto dan Neji telah pamit pulang pada Sasuke dan Mikoto. Memang di rumah ini hanya ada Sasuke dan ibunya, Itachi pergi menyusul ayahnya untuk urusan pekerjaan, menggantikan Mikoto yang segera pulang untuk merawat Sakura, yah meskipun baru pagi tadi Itachi berangkat.

Mikoto sedang beristrahat di kamarnya, Sasuke yang semula melangkah ke kamar tidurnya kini berbalik arah menuju kamar Sakura. Sedikit mengintip ternyata Sakura masih terjaga.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur." Kata Sasuke yang membuka pintu kamar Sakura, tanpa masuk ke dalam. Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjang tersebut menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. Sakura lalu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk masuk, melihat hal tersebut Sasuke melangkah masuk dan berdiri di jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura.

"Bukannya kau juga sama saja." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hanya tak bisa tidur." Balas Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa memikirkan sesuatu? Hm, aku juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Balas Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, kau butuh istrahat bukan berpikir." Kata Sasuke yang kini menatap taman belakang dari jendela Sakura.

"Aku sedang berpikir dimana letak kesalahan hidupku, dari mana penderitaan ini berasal, dan bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Kau tau? Ingatanku kini adalah hal yang paling ku takutkan. Gaara hampir terluka karena aku, kau terluka karena menenangkanku, Naruto, Neji, _Kaa-san_, Itachi-_nii,_ dan _Tou-san_ cemas karena aku. Heh, ternyata aku benar-benar hanya dapat memberikan masalah." Kata Sakura panjang lebar dan menunduk dan tersenyum sedih, tak memperhatikan sasuke.

"Kau mengingat semuanya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aa, aku ingat semua, dari awal hingga saat ini, hanya saja mengingat hal itu membuatku marah, terlebih soal ibuku. Aku tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang ada, itu yang membuat aku bertingkah di luar batas normal. Aku pasti menakutkan yah?" tanya Sakura sedikit memaksakan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau hanya harus berbagi, aku yakin ibumu ingin melihat kau bahagia." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura lagi. Kali ini terlukis sedikit senyum di wajah Sasuke untuk Sakura.

"Yah, aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk berubah, aku lelah bersedih." Kata Sakura bersemangat dan tersenyum senang.

"Aa. Kau harus tidur sekarang." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura kemudian Sasuke keluar kamar Sakura, sebelum pintu tertutup Sasuke mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"_Oyasumi_ Sasuke-_kun"_

"_Oyasumi _Sakura." Balas Sasuke kecil, kemudian tersenyum dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengistrahatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, Sasuke sudah berada di meja makan bersama Mikoto, namun ada yang aneh, berapa kalipun Mikoto membangunkan Sakura dengan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Sakura tak menyahut. Maka kali ini Sasuke berniat untuk membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke mengetok kamar Sakura. Masih tak ada jawaban Sasuke mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, betapa terkejutnya ternyata Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya. Dengan Setengah panik Sasuke mencoba mengetuk kamar mandi di kamar Sakura, namun tak ada jawaban, Sasuke kemudian membuka kamar mandi tersebut. Nihil, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan sosok Sakura di sana. Sasuke berlari menuju halaman, taman belakang dan jalan raya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Uchiha bungsu ini, Sasuke menelusuri kompleks mansion Uchiha untuk menemukan keberadaan gadis pink itu, namun masih nihil. Dengan kepanikan yang memuncak ia memutuskan untuk menemui ibunya yang masih ada di dapur, untuk menjelaskan hilangnya sosok Sakura, begitu sampai di sana, ternyata Sakura sedang duduk bersama Mikoto.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada Sakura begitu ia sampai.

"Dari taman belakang, kenapa serius begitu?" tanya Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengernyitkan kening heran. Sedangkan Mikoto terkikik geli.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan sarapannya.

'Bodoh!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu cuek kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Di sela sarapan.

"_Kaa-san_, aku boleh pergi nanti?" tanya Sakura pada Mikoto yang sedang meminum air putihnya.

"Kemana?" bukan Mikoto yang menjawab malah Sasukelah yang menjawab atau lebih tepatnya bertanya.

"Barusan Naruto menelpon, katanya mau memenuhi janjinya waktu itu untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh. Kau masih sakit, dan seingatku Naruto mengajakmu untuk makan es krim? Atau ke makam ibumu? Yang manapun, kau masih belum bisa kemana-mana dulu Sakura." Tegas Sasuke memperingati Sakura.

"Loh, aku sudah baikan Sasuke-_kun_, lagi pula aku bosan di rumah terus." Jawab Sakura mengambek dan mengunyah makanannya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Sudahlah, kalian kenapa jadi bertengkar begitu? Sakura benar Sasuke, lagi pula Sakura kan bersama Naruto, jadi _Kaa-san_ rasa tidak apa-apa." Balas Mikoto menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Cih, terserah." Ucap Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berlalu.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Naruto tersenyum senang pada Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha.

"Hmm, aku mau lihat-lihat pakaian dulu, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, pertanyaanmu aneh Sakura-_chan_, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di tengah keramaian begini." Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe, ayo.!" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto ke tempat yang di maksud dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Sementara Gaara dan Neji berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

"Tak adakah kerjaan lain selain mondar mandir ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada 2 sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang duel game PS.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bosan di rumah, lagi pula aku kemari bukan untuk menemuimu." Kata Gaara cuek pada Sasuke yang semakin kesal.

"Hn. Aku setuju." Dukung Neji yang juga ikut-ikutan.

"Sudah ku bilang, tuan putri kalian itu tidak ada di rumah. Di bawa lari Naruto sejak pagi tadi." Kata Sasuke frustrasi. Bukan apa-apa, memang Sasuke telah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumahnya yang menjadi ramai meski ia membenci itu, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, dulu sebelum Sakura berada di rumahnya, intensitas berkunjung sahabatnya tidak sesering ini. Sasuke menjadi kesal karena tak bisa beristrahat, dan juga mungkin tak bisa berdua bersama Sakura saja.

"Hoi gaara, cepat hubungi Naruto, sudah saatnya Sakura istrahat." Ucap Neji yang memandang Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian menekan tombol ponselnya beberapa kali kemudian menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya. Sampai bunyi tuut beberapa kali terdengar tanda panggilannya terhubung. Kemudian Gaara menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan men_loudspeaker_ paggilannya.

"_Moshi-moshi. Gaara ada apa? Maaf tapi aku sedang sibuk"_ terdengar suara Naruto di seberang.

"Naruto, bawa Sakura pulang, dia masih harus beristrahat sekarang." Perintah Gaara pada Naruto.

"_Nanti saja Gaara, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang._ _Jaa ne_" Kata Sakura yang ternyata mengambil ponsel Naruto dan berbicara dengan Gaara. Dan sambungan telpon di putuskan sepihak oleh pihak Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah jika Sakura yang memutuskan begitu. Aku pamit Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka akan lama." Kata Gaara kemudian keluar. Neji kemudian juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memandang mereka dengan malas.

'Bodoh! Itu yang ku maksudkan sejak tadi.' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Neji-_nii_ dari mana?" tanya Hinata begitu Neji sampai di rumah mereka.

"Uchiha's mansion" kata Neji pada Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Naruto-_kun_ juga..?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Tidak, dia sedang mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan." Kata Neji sedikit melirik Hinata yang berubah kecewa, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, Neji-_nii_ selama liburan ini aku akan ke paris. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Hinata pada Neji.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Neji terkejut pada Hinata.

"Apanya yang tiba-tiba, aku sudah membicarakannya padamu dengan sering _nii-san_, tapi kau malah bergelut dengan fikiranmu." Kata Hinata mengambek dan cemberut.

"Ma-maaf. Aku ceroboh." Kata Neji pada Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Jadi ikut atau tidak?" tanya Hinata kini kembali bersemangat.

"Tidak." Jawab Neji dengan menunjukan wajah bersalah.

"_Yappari._" Kata Hinata dengan menghela nafas.

"Maaf." Kata Neji singkat mengelus kepala Hinata.

"_Ha'i ha'i.._ lagipula aku hanya selama 2 minggu di sana, jangan merindukanku yah." Kata Hinata tersenyum senang. Kemudian berlari ke kamarnya. Neji hanya tersenyum pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto kembali di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto mengantar Sakura tepat jam 10 malam. Setelah mengantar Sakura, Naruto segera kembali.

"Heh, kencan sampai lupa waktu." Ucap Sasuke mendapati Sakura kini memasuki rumah. Sasuke sedang menonton TV saat ini.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, habis aku terlalu senang sampai lupa waktu." Kata Sakura mendekati Sasuke kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke tak menatap ataupun melirik Sakura, hanya berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke-_kun _kau marah?" tanya Sakura merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Bukan urusanku." Kata Sasuke kemudian benar-benar berlalu. Sakura merasa sangat sedih, dia tak tau harus bagaimana, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit namun ternyata hal itu malah membuat Sasuke berubah menanggapinya. Sakura tak suka dengan sikap Sasuke, bukan karena Sakura kesal, namun Sakura benar-benar sedih jika Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ada perasaan sesak yang tak dapat di definisikan olehnya. Terlalu banyak berfikir membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut sakit. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Aku merenggangkan tanganku di atas kasur tempat tidurku. Ku biarkan kamarku dalam keadaan gelap, seperti suasana hatiku saat ini. Sial! Kenapa juga aku harus berkata begitu padanya. Arrgh.. aku tak mau tau!

_**END SASUKE POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan keadaan Sakura yang selalu di kelilingi oleh Gaara, Naruto, dan Neji. Sementara Sasuke, setiap hari kemarahannya semakin besar. Mungkin lebih tepat sebagai kecemburuan. Entah siapa yang memulai, entah sejak kapan bermula, ke tiga sahabat ini selalu berebut untuk dapat mendekati Sakura. Tiga? Ya, hanya Naruto, Neji dan Gaara, sementara Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi penonton. Bukan karena ia benar-benar tak peduli, namun ia tak tau harus bagaimana bersikap dan bertindak. Sejak malam itu hubungannya dengan Sakura merenggang. Sasuke selalu menghindari Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hingga di suatu sore Sakura kembali selepas berjalan-jalan dengan Neji, begitu sampai di rumah Sakura terdiam di bangku halaman sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya. Sakura tak merintih tak juga berekspresi hanya wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sakura singkat. Sakura segera berdiri namun lengan Sakura di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tersulut emosinya, ia bingung antara menahan Sakit dan memarahi Sasuke, harus bagaimana ia berekspresi. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi dalam masalah kesehatannya.

"Kau yang kenapa? Aku bertanya baik-baik, tak bisakah kau jawab dengan tanpa membentak padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang juga mulai tersulut emosinya, Sasuke mulai merasa marah. Semua perasaan yang dipendam yang membuatnya sakit tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku ingin kembali." Kata Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan terseok menuju kamarnya.

"Berhenti.." ucap Sasuke menggantung. Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukan waktu yang tepat. Sakura tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke, Sakura ingin berbalik dan memarahi Sasuke, namun Sasuke sudahh berada di sampingnya.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir." Kata Sasuke datar. Meski begitu terlihat guratan kesedihan di matanya. Sakura tercegang melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya seperti itu. Namun sakit di kepala Sakura semakin memuncak membuat Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang berlari menopang tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya frustrasi, kemudian semua menghitam.

.

.

.

Suara ambulans bergema di sepajang jalan. Menampakan sosok seorang gadis di dalam ambulans tersebut sedang berbaring tak berdaya, dan sosok Sasuke yang terus menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Pihak rumah Sakit sudah di hubungi, pihak keluarga dan para sahabat telah di beritahukan. Kini Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas di depan sebuah ruangan. Dokter telah memeriksa Sakura, kini semua sahabat dan keluarganya menunggu Sakura di luar bersama Sasuke.

_De javu_

Sasuke merasakan hal dan situasi ini saat Sakura di bawa ke rumah Sakit ini. Lagi Sasuke merasa tak suka dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini, membuatnya sesak. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dalam hati. Itachi menenangkan Sasuke namun sia-sia. Fugaku sudah menenangkan Mikoto yang juga sia-sia, apalagi para sahabat termasuk Hinata yang kini semakin menangis dengan deras. Lagi terjadi pada Sakura seperti ini.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu, dokter masih saja belum menampakkan diri, semakin membuat Sasuke khawatir, bukan hanya dokter kejiwaan yang memeriksa Sakura namun juga spesialis otak dan saraf juga turut masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Setelah menunggu berjam-jam lamanya, akhirnya para dokter tersebut keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dokter ada apa ini? Sakura baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Mikoto pada salah satu dokter yang menangani Sakura.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik namun dengan terpaksa kami mengatakan Sakura mengalami koma." Jawab dokter tersebut dengan penuh perasaan iba pada keluarga Uchiha dan sahabat Sakura.

"Ap-apa? Do-dokter, Sa-sakura ti-ti-tidak mungkin.." kata Hinata sambil menahan isakan. Tak percaya hal ini terjadi pada Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura tadi baik-baik saja dok, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Itachi tak menerima alasan sang dokter.

"Memang Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja, namun meski begitu Sakura mengalami tekanan mental yang berusaha ia lawan, juga karena kerusakan otak yang di alaminya sewaktu geger otak menjadi pemicu pada letak ketidaksadaran Sakura. Selain itu sistem imun tubuh Sakura secara pasti mulai melemah, Sakura terlalu lelah dan memaksakan dirinya." kata Sang dokter menjelaskan.

"Kira-kira, berapa lama Sakura akan seperti itu dokter?" tanya Mikoto masih terisak.

"Kami berharap keluarga tabah menjalaninya, permisi kami harus menyiapkan alat yang di perlukan Sakura." Kata dokter tersebut dengan iba dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Sakura selalu di selimuti mendung duka. Kini ia di perhadapkan antara hidup dan mati meninggalkan kesedihan mendalam pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Sasuke tak tau harus berbuat apa, setiap hari ia bersedih dengan keadaan Sakura, Itachi memperingatkan Sasuke akan kesehatannya yang mulai memburuk akibat merindukan dan khawatir pada Sakura yang kini seperti mayat hidup, namun Sasuke tidak peduli.

_Sebenarnya sudah sedalam apa kau memasuki hatiku._

_Kau ada disini, ku mohon jangan pergi._

_Melihatmu setiap saat berdiri di pintu gerbang kematian,_

_Membuatku tak pernah melepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin menggenggammu,_

_Ku mohon jangan melangkah jauh dariku,_

_Buka matamu, aku masih belum mengatakannya padamu,_

_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.._

_Gadis musim semiku, jangan biarkan aku beku tertelan musim dingin_

_Derita dalam penantianmu.._

_Aku tak pernah berlutut selama hidupku, namun kali ini_

_Aku berlutut di sampingmu dan kumohon buka matamu._

_Kembalilah padaku, sekali lagi._

_Ku mohon.. Sakura.._

* * *

_Tsudzuku~~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima Kasih telah menyimak dan mereview. ^_^**

**Salam Hormat**

**Ishikawa Ayica.**

* * *

**Kisahku**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto selalu dan selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, dsb**

******Don't Like Don't read**

* * *

**13 Tahun kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, ayah orang yang jahat. Jadi ayah menyerah pada Sakura _ba-chan_ dan menikahi ibu?" tanya seorang bocah kesal pada ayahnya yang menceritakan sebuah kisah masa lalunya. Saat tak sengaja sang bocah menemukan sebuah foto kenangan sang ayah bersama seorang gadis yang bukan merupakan wajah ibunya. Sang bocah berumur 6 tahun tersebut mau tak mau memaksa ayahnya kembali berkisah tentang kejadian 13 tahun lalu.

"Bukan begitu konohamaru, ayah menyerah padanya karena ayah tau, sahabat ayah lebih menyayangi Sakura di banding kami. Dan juga rasa suka ayah terhadap Sakura ternyata bukanlah cinta, dan ayah malah jatuh cinta pada ibumu." Jawab sang kepala keluarga, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Itu benar sayang, Sasuke lebih mencintai Sakura, di banding ayahmu." Kata Hinata tersenyum pada buah hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji _ji-san_ dan Gaara _Ji-san_?" tanya Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Mereka juga menyerah. Gaara menyerah karena Gaara harus meninggalkan Sakura dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya di Suna gakure. Meskipun Gaara terpaksa melakukan itu. Neji adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk melepaskan Sakura, lebih tepatnya Neji tak pernah mau melepaskan Sakura, namun Neji tersadar dengan kasih sayang Sasuke untuk Sakura, Neji merasa kalah, dan merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang dapat membahagiakan Sakura." Jelas Naruto pada anaknya tersebut.

"Jadi Sasuke _Ji-san_ masih menunggu Sakura _ba-san_ sampai saat ini?" Tanya Konohamaru lagi.

"Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan Sakura lebih dari 2 jam. Pekerjaan kantornya selalu di kerjakannya di rumah Sakit. Sasuke itu, sungguh keras kepala." Kata Naruto lagi memijit kepalanya mengingat kelakuan Sasuke yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan nasehatnya.

"Ibu, aku boleh menjenguk Sakura _ba-san?_ Aku ingin memberi semangat pada Sakura _ba-san_ agar dia bisa cepat bangun." Kata Konohamaru tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja sayang, ayo segera bersiap." Kata Hinata menurunkan Konohamaru dari pangkuannya.

"Uhm." Angguk Konohamaru bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata beriringan menuju kamar inap Sakura. Dan di sana Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas penting dengan tampang yang mengerikan.

"Yo, Teme. Semakin hari kau semakin hancur saja." Kata Naruto tersenyum menyengir lebar pada Sasuke yang menatapnya kesal. Yah, wajar saja jika Naruto berkata seperti itu, lihatlah penampilan Sasuke yang acak-acakan, dan lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya, meskipun tetap saja tak mengurangi ketampanan pria berumur 29 tahun tersebut.

"_Urusai! Dobe!"_ balas Sasuke pada naruto. Kemudian Sasuke membereskan pekerjaannya dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sofa tersebut. Sementara Konohamaru pergi menuju Sakura. Konohamaru duduk di kursi di dekat Sakura dan memegang rambut halus Sakura.

"Hoi, dobe, apa yang anakmu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto memandang Konohamaru tak suka.

"_Yare-yare~ _Kau bahkan mencemburui anakku, dia hanya ingin bertemu sahabat yang ku sayangi, apa salahnya." Kata Naruto mengejek Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san, _rambut Sakura_ ba-san _cantik yah. Halus seperti rambut _Kaa-san_" kata Konohamaru menengok ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum pilu.

"_Ba-san_, ayo bangun, _ba-san_, tidur terlalu lama itu melelahkan, di sini ada banyak orang yang merindukanmu, oh ya, perkenalkan, aku putra dari sahabatmu, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, namaku Uzumaki Konohamaru, salam kenal Sakura _ba-san_." Kata Konohamaru tersenyum lembut pada sosok Sakura yang terbaring itu. Tak ada respon yang berarti, hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi bersama detakan detik jarum jam yang semakin berlalu. Hinata kemudian memeluk Konohamaru, mengajak Konohamaru pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibu Hinata, memang Hinata sudah ada janji dengan kedua orang tuanya sebelum datang membesuk Sakura, kemudian Hinata pamit bersama Konohamaru, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini duduk di tempat Konohamaru tadi, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Selalu." Balas Sasuke manatap sendu pada Sakura, tak sadar air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto menunduk sedih. Naruto tau tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu kepada sahabatnya, ia mengerti rasa cinta Sasuke untuk Sakura, ia tau Sasuke akan sanggup menunggu hingga akhir hayatnya, namun jika boleh jujur Naruto seolah merasa Sasuke semakin hari semakin hancur. Pelampiasannya adalah pekerjaanya, meskipun pekerjaannya selalu sukses namun itu hanya merupakan pelarian stress Sasuke dari Sakura, ia harus bekerja agar tak merindukan Sakura, meski kenyataannya di lubuk hati Sasuke, dia selalu merindukan gadis itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tau Sasuke, aku tak menyalahkan Sakura dan dirimu, aku tau tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus menikah. Kau pria yang mapan, dan kau tak mungkin selamanya akan begini. Bagaimana jika Sakura tak pernah bangun dari tidur panjangnya." Kata Naruto masih menunduk sedih.

"Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa aku harus menikah? Denganmu? Cih jangan bercanda. Bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika hatiku ada di sini, di depanku, dan dia masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata menyapaku." Kata Sasuke penuh kesedihan dalam kata-katanya, Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di tangan Sakura, ia menangis, ia sakit melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sudah 13 tahun Sakura seolah hidup namun tak benar-benar hidup, seolah mati namun tak benar-benar mati. Dan Sasuke tak pernah bisa merelakan gadis yang di cintainya itu.

Sasuke menangis, ia mengeluarkan semua kerinduan dan sesak dalam hatinya. menyaksikan cintanya yang terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya, dalam keadaan koma. Sudah 13 tahun waktu berlalu dengan keadaan yang sama, namun cinta dan perasaan Sasuke untuk Sakura selalu berkembang tanpa batas Usia. Sasuke akan rela menunggu gadis itu untuk kembali padanya, berapapun lamanya waktu berlalu, jikapun Sasuke harus kehilangannya, Sasuke akan menunggu keputusan tuhan untuk takdirnya.

Naruto kemudian mendekat di sisi ranjang Sakura dan memegang tangan Sakura yang lainnya yang tak di pegangi Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku tau kau mendengarkanku. Sasuke mungkin tak pernah menceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi 13 tahun belakangan ini. Banyak waktu sulit yang terlewati tanpamu, di bangku sekolah dan Universitas. Aku sudah menikah dengan Hinata, kau mungkin sudah mendengar suara Konohamaru menyapamu tadi, Gaara sekarang menjadi direktur utama di Sabaku Corp. Di sunagakure. Dia selalu menjengukmu tiap akhir pekan, Neji saat ini sedang menjalankan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga di 5 Negara di eropa. Si menyebalkan itu sedang sibuk, namun dia selalu menitipkan salam untukmu. Dan sahabat bodohku yang menggenggam tanganmu ini, mulai hancur. Ia sukses besar, bahkan sekarang Uchiha corp adalah yang terbesar di dunia, namun semuanya tak berarti Sakura, tanpamu. Si bodoh ini selalu menangisimu, mungkin ia jarang bercerita di sampingmu, namun ia selalu menangis di sisimu. Aku ingin membuat pengakuan yang tak pernah orang lain ungkapkan padamu Sakura, Gaara dan Neji sangat mencintaimu,, namun si bodoh teme lebih mencintaimu. Sudah 13 tahun berlalu dan dia tetap menantimu, melewatkan masa mudanya, asal kau tau Sakura, si bodoh ini tak pernah pacaran hingga di usianya yang sekarang. Bukankah menyedihkan? Jika kau mendengarkanku, ku mohon kembalilah Sakura, aku mohon, kembali pada kami, kami semua merindukanmu. Kau lihat aku bahkan jadi secerewet ini, meskipun aku memang sangat berisik. Tapi Sakura, Sasuke membutuhkanmu.." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Naruto menunduk sedih kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. Sakura masih tetap sama. Naruto kemudian menepuk punggung Sasuke sementara Sasuke masih menunduk menindih tangan Sakura dengan kepalanya. Naruto pamit dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Si bodoh itu terlalu banyak berkisah. Apa kau terganggu? Aku harap tidak. Kami semua memang merindukanmu, Sakura. Sial. Naruto benar, mereka semua telah bekeluarga, Itachi-_niii _juga. _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ sering bolak balik keluar negeri namun mereka selalu menjengukmu dan mengikuti perkembanganmu, seperti yang ku sebutkan selama 13 tahun ini. Sakura, aku.." Sasuke terdiam dan kembali memijat keningnya. Seorang suster memasuki ruangan Sakura untuk mengecek keadaan Sakura. Sasuke keluar sebentar untuk membasuh muka. Dan kembali ke ruangan Sakura menemani Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi aku tak akan berhenti menantimu, aku akan terus berada disisimu, Sakura, aku mencintaimu.." Kata Sasuke menunduk sedih dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura, beriringan dengan kata itu, Sakura meneteskan air mata. Sasuke terkejut dan mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja? Sakura.." tanya Sasuke cemas dan menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan Sakura. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis tersebut. Matanya masih tertutup seperti keadaannya 13 tahun ini. Namun air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Kau bersedih? Jangan lakukan itu Sakura, kau tak boleh bersedih, kau harus kuat dan kembalilah, jangan memikirkan apapun. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura." Kata Sasuke tulus pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, kondisi Sakura sudah menunjukan perkembangan yang lebih maju, meskipun Sakura masih dalam keadaan koma. Pada hari ini Sasuke sedang menemani Sakura seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah.

Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, menatapnya sendu, dan berkali-kali mengusap wajah lelap Sakura. Secara perlahan Sasuke merasakan Sakura menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, dan secara perlahan Sakura mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang telah tertutup selama 13 tahun ini. Sasuke menatap Sakura tercengang dan tak percaya. Air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya tanpa ia sadari, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha tersenyum dan memandangnya letih. Memandang wajah Uchiha Sasuke dewasa yang di rindukannya dalam lelapnya, memandang wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tersenyum dengan air mata, senyuman kebahagiaan yang tak pernah tampak selama hidupnya.

_Hari semakin senja bagiku dan bagimu._

_Aku duduk menatap matahari terbenam dalam penantianku._

_Kau kekasihku tak bergeming, tak tersenyum._

_Ragamu bersamaku namun jiwamu pergi merantau alam mimpi._

_Kau telah bermimpi begitu lamanya,_

_Adakah keindahan di alam itu sehingga kau enggan tuk kembali._

_Namun meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menantimu,_

_Karena aku mencintaimu.. kekasihku._

Sasuke memanggil dokter, dan menghubungi para sahabat dan keluarganya yang langsung berdatangan menjenguk Sakura. Menangis memeluk Sakura, bersyukur atas kembalinya Sakura. Semakin hari Sakura semakin membaik. Dan di malam ini malam terakhir Sakura menginap di rumah Sakit yang ia tempati.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura tanpa lelah dan jengah.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali, Sakura." Kata Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekati Sakura.

"Bodoh! Kenapa menungguku selama itu?" tanya Sakura yang memandang Sasuke sendu dan menangis.

"Karena aku mencintaimu.." Kata Sasuke kemudian merengkuh Sakura yang menangis di teredam di dada Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura masih terisak.

_Penantiannya berakhir_

_Sang gadis kembali kedalam pelukan_

_Kisah cinta terjalin, menebus waktu yang terlewatkkan_

_Untuk dapat bersama selamanya_

_Hingga keduanya benar-benar terpisah oleh sebuah kematian_

_Dan bertemu kembali dalam dunia baru_

_Untuk bersatu tanpa ragu._

_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.._

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.._

* * *

**OWARI~~**

* * *

**Spesial Thanks untuk para reviewers dan Readers sekalian**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**

**hanazono yuri**

**poo **

**tohko ohmiya**

**Sky no Raven**

**YP**

**mitsuka sakurai**

**Ichi**

**Helshkia Lei Lipulli**

**Nanda gelembung**

**Gray**

**desypramitha2**

**Aoi**

**Lala yoichi**

**Momo kuro**

* * *

**Thanks**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Gracias**

**Terima Kasih**

**Xie"**

**Pokoknya Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya selama ini.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di FFn yang lainnya. ^_^**

***Ojigi***


End file.
